


Count Me In

by NewGeekOnTheBlock



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Badass Carlos, Badass James, Badass Kendall, Badass Logan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, M/M, Other, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGeekOnTheBlock/pseuds/NewGeekOnTheBlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't say much without giving anything away, but this is a story that revolves around Anna Mendoza-Acosta. She finds herself in the middle of a lot of drama because who she's dating and because of who her family is, but need not worry, this girl knows how to take care of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OCTOBER 2012

"Oh my God, why's he doin' this ta me?" Anna says checking her twitter messages on her phone. It's Wednesday, lunch time, and Anna decided to sit with her friends at 'The Girls' table'. So they call it. She's with her friends; Kiara, Aaliyah, Crystal, Yari, Jenni, Camille, Jo, Presley, Mary, Katie, Diana, Loretta, Julia, and Erica.

Usually she would sit with her twin brother, JC/Rascal (Jan Carlo), and their best friends; Taktiq (Juan), Santi (Santiago), Joey (Jorge), Snoopy (Shawn), Gordo (Xavier), Ben, Rahim, Eddie, Peewee (Antonio), Monster (Javi), Carlos, Logan, Dustin, and Kendall, but today Ronny/Ron (Aaron), who's apart of that group and also her ex, decided that after he transferred back from New York, to give his ex space, that he wanted to sit with them unexpectedly.

"What'd Ron say, now?" Anna shows them all the picture of a quote she received.

"'When I say I Love you, please believe it's true. When I say forever, know I'll never leave you. When I say goodbye, Promise me you won't cry. 'Cause the day I'll be saying that, would be the day I die.'... Wow, um... I, uh..." Katie reads out loud.

"This is the eighth quote he's DMed me this week." Yari opens her mouth, but Anna stops her. "It's only Wednesday."

"Desperate much." Jenni comments.

"He ended yer relationship, what, almost a year ago, right?" Jo asks causing Anna to nod.

"Did ya notice he's keeps looking over here?" Anna uses her phone's reflection and sees that Camille is right, Ronny is indeed looking her way, well taking a few glances every once in a while.

"That's it! I'm done." Anna drops her apple onto her tray.

"Why does he all of a sudden want you back?" The Latina gives Aaliyah a shrug, her leg bouncing in agitation.

"I don't know, but imma find out."

"What are you finna do?" Kiara asks, worried that her best friend of seven years will do something stupid.

"Tellin' 'im ta meet me on Friday, before work, near that shortcut ta his dad's house."

"Why?"

"'Cause this shit needs ta stop." She watches Ronny check his phone then he looks at her and nods. "Don't tell Jan Carlo, 'r anyone, especially not Juan, lord knows how that kid will act if I don't tell 'im myself."

"Fine." The girls all say simultaneously.

 

FRIDAY: AFTER SCHOOL

"This shit yer doin's gotta stop, Aaron." Anna scolds.

"What'cha don't like it? Didn't you say you like this sappy shit?" He says seeming confused.

"Yea, I do, but that's not the point. The point is that we're done. Ya made that clear when ya broke up wit' me eight months ago." The Latina reminds her ex.

"I know, but I can't stop thinkin' 'bou'cha. I miss ya."

"No, Ron, just... No."

"Why not? Please take me back." The Brooklyn-raised pleads.

"YOU broke up wit' ME! You thought I'd cheat on ya wit' one a yer boys! Yer the one who cou'dn't trust yer own girl ta be faithful! What tells me it's not finna happen again?" Anna says getting frustrated.

"No, that's not it. I thought they'd try su'tin' wit'cha. It ain't that I didn't trust ya, it's that I don't trust them wit'cha. I was protectin' you." His Jamaican accent slips a little.

"They wou'dn't try nu'tin' wit' me. I got Jan, Juan, Logan, Snoopy, Monster, Dustin, an' Peewee in my corner. I ain't even tha other guys' type eitha. Shit, I was barely yer type." She lets her insecurities out.

"Are you kiddin' me, babe? Yer beautiful. If anythin', yer outta my league."

"Don't." She says with conviction.

"Yer beautiful. The way yer nose curves up, not too much, only a lil' bit. It's adorable. The way yer eyes change color dependin' on how tha sun hits 'em. It's breath takin'. The way yer hair is naturally three different shades with red tints an' how it flows when ya walk. An' the way yer lips are shaped; big, but not too big an' just perfect."

"I said don't. Why ya doin' this?" Anna pleads.

"What?"

"Comin' here an' makin' me-" She shakes her head. "You broke up wit' me over half a year ago, over sut'in' stupid, an' now ya want me back. Ya jus' can't do that." Anna let's the tears fall and turns to walk away. Ron turns her around and pulls her to him.

"Shh, just let it out." She let's the tears fall as sobs rack her body and pulls away from her ex after a while.

"Ya can't just... do that. Call me babe an' ask ta take ya back. You just can't." The tears continue to fall.

"There's one more thing I needa tell you. I, uh, I'm involved in the gang. James' gang."

"I already knew that, you been reppin' the Rogue Souls since before we even dated."

"No like- I mean- I'm in the gang. As in; I joined."

"YOU WHAT?!" She pushes him away angrily before taking deep breaths. "How long?" Trying to control her breathing.

"Since our two months."

"That's not even a month before we broke up! Are ya tryin' ta get yerself killed?"

"It ain't nuf'in' like tha' I'm gon' be the one who takes care a how we protect our guys an' territory from other gangs. While Taktiq works on the plans imma make sure they do it right. Kinda like security though."

"What if tha other gang finds yer hangout an' shoots at you guys? Huh? If you get a bullet in ya, don't come crawlin' ta me askin' fer help. All imma say is 'I tol' ya so'."

"I'll rarely be there. We talk 'bout tactics an' strategies for an hour before school, after school, an' on Saturdays." Anna stays quiet. "Please, say sut'in'?"

"I don't like that'chu kept this shit from me, when we was together. I ain't sayin' imma take ya back, but I ain't sayin' I won't, either. I'll... I'll think 'bout it."

"That's fine."

"I'll hit ya up when I got my answer."

 

 

NEXT FRIDAY: AFTER SCHOOL

A week later Ron gets a text from Anna telling him to meet her at three at the playground/park five minutes away from the high school.

"What're you doin' here." Ron asks Juan, who is leaning against a tree.

"Took a walk around. Alma asked me to drive her here. You?"

"She asked me here." Just then said Latina walks up the path.

"Ok. Good. Yer here. So, Ron, I told Juan 'bout 'r talk last week an' asked him here."

"Ok, but why?"

"'Cause I never keep things from him an' cause he's my boyfriend. Don't tell me ya didn't know. Of course you didn't, if you did, you wou'dn't've sent those love quotes."

"Yea, If I knew I would've stopped."

"Wait. Yer tellin' us, that these few weeks you been back, ya never seen me walk Anna ta class, us sittin' together at lunch, at the school bus stop when we didn't have the car, 'r my arms wrapped around her?" Juan asks in complete confusion.

"I noticed that, but I thought y'all were bein' brother an' sisterly like always."

"Um, no. We're together."

"Since when? How?"

"Almost six months now. At first she like... hesitated."

"It was kinda weird at first. I mean you were like practically my brother." She turns to Ronny. "He told me he's loved me since third grade. I was like 'that was like eight 'r nine years ago', and then he told me he didn't have the courage ta tell me until a little over a month after we broke up. It was kinda weird, but we didn't really act any different towards each other 'cause everyone always thought we were to close to be 'just friends'. The only thing that changed is that we ended up talkin' an' goin' on dates for like three weeks until he asked me to be his girl."

"Oh. So, then why am I here?"

"I asked ya here 'cause I made up my mind whether ta take ya back, or not."

"But what 'bout Juan."

"Yer her first love. I can't force her choice. I'll still love her, if she's wit' me or not. She'll still be the girl I met in pre-school, my best friend."

"Oh, ok."

"First things first, baby, ya always been there fer me, whether I wanted ya ta be 'r not, yer my best friend, my boyfriend, but after some thinking I realized I...... still kinda love Ronny. An' Ronny, you'll always be my first boyfriend, first kiss, an' first love, nothin'll ever change that, ya made me feel visible when we was hangin' out wit' everyone, yer hilarious, an' you know how ta keep things private. But yer too gentle, you treated me like a little girl, ya stayed mad when you was jealous, you talk way too much, all we did was hold hands an' hug, ya barely touched me an' we only kissed twice, you don't take things seriously, and ya joined James' gang while we was datin', without tellin' me." She turns to her current boyfriend. " Juan, when ya joined the Rogue Souls, I was the first ta know. When yer jealous, you talk it out wit' me. When you cuddle wit' me, sometimes, I don't needa ask. Ya let me borrow yer clothes when I sleep over an' forget mine, an' when I get outta line you put me in check, at the same time ya don't lose yer temper. But you don't talk enough, you take things a little too seriously, you kinda ignore me or treat me like one a tha guys when we hangout wit' tha others, an' ya tell some a thum we did things when we never did, I don't like that."

"Sorry, Nani." The Latino looks away in shame. "Before you choose can I say su'tin'?" Her boyfriend asks.

"Sure."

"Annie, I love you, always have an' I always will, but if ya wanna be wit' my nigga, Ron, it's ok. All I really want is fer ya ta be happy."

"Same, here. If he makes you happy, I'm fine bein' wit'ou'cha as long as he treats ya right." Her ex adds.

"Nut'in' less." Juan responds.

"Ok. Well, thanks for makin' this more difficult."

"Who's it gonna be?" Anna takes a deep breath.

"Well, I have history wit' both you guys, but... Ron, I... I can't leave Juan."

"It's ok." He quickly kisses her lips one last time before leaving.

"You ok, ba'e." Juan asks after his girlfriend lets out a long sigh as she leans against a tree.

"Yea, just happy that I finally got that outta the way." She wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck and plants a kiss on his lips. "But I think I should be askin' you that."

"I'm a'ight. Like I mean, I'm mad that he kissed my girlfriend in fron'a me, but I think it kinda gave 'im closure. So imma let it slide this one time, but next time imma punch 'im in tha throat if he tries that again.""

"Good. That's really good."

"You wanna get outta here?"

"Yea, It's gettin' colder an' I only got this thin sweater on." He takes his leather jacket off and puts it around the Latina's shoulders.

"Thanks." She pecks his cheek as he slips his arm around her shoulders also.

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"For makin' me the happiest man on this fuckin' planet."

"Yer welcome." They kiss passionately.

"Baby, let's take this back to yer house," They pull away and then Juan checks the time. "Mama Lyds ain't home 'til seven, it's only three twenty."

"Let's go then."

 

 

When they get to Anna's empty house, said Latina runs out of the car and shouts "Catch me if you want this!", once the doors unlocked. Juan parks the black Chevrolet SUV, turns off the ignition, and locks all the doors before making his way inside. By the sounds of it, his girlfriend is trying to hide in the guestroom upstairs.

"Anna, I know yer in here. Y'know ya should really take some classes on how ta be sneaky an' quiet."

"Yea, well, shut up." She comes out of her hiding spot, pouting.

"Yer so cute when ya pout, y'know that?"

"Shut up an' kiss me, dumbass." She giggles.

"If you insist." He kisses her as passionately as before, pinning her against the closed door. Anna wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, trying to grab on to the short hairs on his head, as he slowly makes his way from her lips to her neck.

"Mmmm... Juan... Baby, I think... Oh God... Bed... Now." She says after a few minutes of her boyfriend sucking and biting on her pulse.

Juan pulls his lips away from Anna's neck. "Are you sure? We don't have ta. I don't wan'chu ta think I just want sex, Amor." Juan says, but really, he's wanted to have sex with Anna for the past few weeks now, he's just waiting until she's ready.

"Yes." She pecks his lips. "I'm sure, Taktiq. I know we don't see each other a lot" A second peck. "'cause yer in the gang an' I got work an' all" A third peck. "an' we finally get some alone time," Again. "but I don't want this ta be a meaningless fuck" And again. "I want ya ta be my first." One more time. "Show me how much ya love me." Anna tells her boyfriend of almost six months.

"God! You ain't gotta clue on how much I love you. But a-are you really sure?"

"Yea, I wouldn't have my legs wrapped 'round yer waist if I didn't wanna. But if ya don't wanna, we can wait." She goes to let go but his grip on her ass gets tighter, holding her in place.

"No, no, I wanna. God! I really wanna, but I don't wan'chu ta do su't'in' ya gon regret."

She grabs his face and rest her forehead on his. "Juan, I don't regret anythin' wit'chu, I've thought 'bout this fer a while now. I want ya ta be my first."

"Come here, then." Juan pulls Anna closer and kisses her passionately, laying her down gently on the bed, and crawling on top of his girlfriend, lips not separating. They undress one another slowly. Once they're only in their underwear, the covers are pulled over them. He lifts her legs up by the backs of her knees, wrapping them around his hips, lessening the gap between their bodies, causing his hard-on to rub against her, as they resume their kiss.

"Mmm. Ngh- Do it again, please. Don't stop." He does as she asked. "Uhh... Why haven't we... done this... before?"

"We did this... once."

"I... know, but... this feels so... much better with... less clothes... on. Plus... we were... interrupted last time... by the guys."

"This time... no one will... stop us."

"Good. Yesss. Oh, don't. Stop." He hips move to the same rhythm causing more pleasure to spread through their bodies.

"Ya ever felt anythin' like it before?" Juan pulls away and looks her in the eyes.

"No, Bebe. I'm a virgin." He slowly kisses down her body, planting open kisses down her chest, stomach, and lower abdomen, then back up to her neck, turning her on.

"So, you never climaxed?" His voice huskier as he lifts his head from her neck, asking more questions.

"I have." She says with a hint of blush.

"When? By who?" Juan grinds his hips into her's again, a little too forceful, while continuing to mark her neck.

"In m-my sleep. Oooh. I'm gettin' clo-ooose."

"Ngh. So, ya thought 'bout us havin' sex?"

"Yea. In different places an' in different po-positions too." So much pleasure is clouding her mind, her moans become breathless and silent.

"How 'bout Ron? He touch ya?" Jealously seeps through his voice causing Juan to grind harder against Anna.

"Nope. Never." Anna gasps. "Ju-aaaaan." She whines while arching her body closer to his.

"Oohh. Why not?"

"Cause... I... I never... Thought..." She takes a deep breath. "'Bout it... An' he rarely... Touched... Me at all."

"He'd better not. I'm the only one who can touch ya." He warns as she settles down.

"Only you?" She wraps her arms lazily around his neck. He pauses his hips from moving and looks her in the eyes.

"Yer mine. Sexually..." He grinds his hips with hers, not moving his eyes away from her's. "Physically..." Her boyfriend's hands roam her body. "An' emotionally." The kiss he gives her is deep and passionate that leaves them both breathless. "If any nigga... Looks at'chu a certain way, flirts wit'chu, or touches ya, he's gon' be a dead man." Juan says seriously.

"Same goes fer you. Any bitch gets at'chu let alone touches ya, won't know what hit 'er. Prove ta me how much I'm yer's." He sits back as he pulls off the last of her clothes. But she tries to cover herself.

"No, Baby. Don't cover yerself from me. Yer beautiful."

"No, I'm not. I don't have that supermodel figure. I don't have a flat stomach. I don't have a thigh gap; they touch."

"I know imma sound like a fuckboy, but Marilyn Monroe's thighs touched, Beyonce's thighs touch, but Marilyn's considered one a the sexiest women of all time. Plus, you got an ass, more fer me ta grab an' if ya had thin legs yer ass would look fake. Like Kim Kardashian's." Juan starts to uncross her legs again.

"Baby, promise ya won't laugh 'r be disgusted."

"I promise, preciosa." She drops her arms to her sides. His eyes roam his girlfriend's naked body before staring into her eyes. Juan slowly crawls over her again and kisses her deeply. "There's nut'in' ta be scared of, Anna. I love all yer curves. Why would I want a twig bitch, that I can break durin' sex when I go'chu? Why would I want someone else, period, when I got my sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, stunnin' girlfriend, who I can have sex wit' anytime?"

"Babe."

"It's true. Why would I choose a skinny bitch, when I have you? Ya've always been in my corner, ya know me, flaws an' all. I don't wanna go searchin' fer someone jus' 'cause they got a supermodel figure. That ain't me. I only fucked them other girls before 'cause them girls had no curves at all, they looked nut'in' like ya, body type, eye an' hair color, ev'ry feature was completely different. I needed a distraction from my feelin's fer ya. Ta me yer sexier than any model, bitch, an' Kardashian, out there. Yer all I ever need an' more. An' yea I'm a little biased, but I don' give a fuck, yer mine, sexy. Babe, I love you an' I'll always wan'cha."

"Bebe, I-I l-" Anna's cut off as she let's the tears fall. Instead she pulls Juan down and they bury their faces into each others' necks.

"God. Baby, I-I wan'cha so bad, it hurts. I'll make love ta ya all night if I have ta, I don't care how long it takes. I wanna make ya believe it when I say 'I Love You'." He whispers below her ear.

"D-do it, Juan. Make l-love ta me." The couple shares another kiss before Juan pulls open a drawer on the nightstand and searches through the drawer. He pulls out a condom, but grumbles when he can't find something else.

"Where the fuck is my lube?!" He asks he sits up.

Anna sits up covering herself with the thick comforter and looks up at her boyfriend. "You kept lube an' condoms in my guestroom drawer?"

"This hasn't been the guestroom since we was in fifthth grade. It's my room. Anyways, I can't find it?"

"Was the bottle... Red?" She asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Juan looks down, confused.

"So, that's what Snoopy took from the guestroom, I mean 'yer room'?... I thought it was lotion." Juan grumbles.

"Ugh! Snoopy! Whatever. I'll do it another way." Juan says, lying Anna down again, pulling the covers back over them as he sits between her legs, kissing her slowly, but with so much passion. "You can back down, y'know." He says as slicking his fingers with baby oil to prepare her.

"An' why would I?"

"I want ya ta be comfortable an' if this doesn't make ya comfortable, ya don't have ta do it."

"If I'm doin' it wit'chu, I don't wanna stop." That's all he had to hear before he slowly slips his slicked index finger in. "B-B-Babe." She manages to gasp out as she holds on to his shoulder and forearm.

"Does it hurt?" She shakes her head erratically.

"Feels weird." She moans, but her doesn't stop. "God. More, more, more. Gimme more. " He slips in a second finger. "Shit." He moves them around, pushing her closer to her second climax. "Ahhh!... Shit... Fuu-uh... so good." She says, one hand now clutching the pillow behind her head. The other in Juan's hair. "How big... Are you, Baby?"

"Two words." He watches her facial expression. "Eight. Inches." He whispers, after a minute, in her ear seductively.

"Oh, fu-uuuh." She gasps out again.

"Damn, Mami! I ain't even in ya an' yet I made ya bust twice." That doesn't stop him from adding another digit, though.

"Baby, I-I need y-oou, Juan. M-make me yeee-er's." Juan pulls his fingers out and she lets out a whine. He slowly grinds his hips against Anna's hips, pressing himself down, wanting friction as groans filling the room. After five minutes they break apart. He then gets off the bed and slowly pulls his boxers off, which causes a small whine to leave his girlfriend's lips. When he crawls back in, he kisses up her neck to her lips. As much as Juan wants to continue kissing his girlfriend, he pulls away, then slips in between her legs, spreads them wider apart, and pulls on the condom. His eyes full of hunger and lust. He squirts oil into his hands, slicking himself up.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes. Just go slow, please, Bebe?"

"It'll be ok." Juan assured.

"I know. I trust you." He gives Anna a quick kiss.

"If you ever want me to stop, just say so." Juan beams and adjusts himself to Anna's entrance, hovering over her. Anna's heart races, scared of what's to come. This is it, she's going to lose her virginity to Juan, the guy she's known since they were three. She remembers the first time they shared a bed back when they were kids during they're first sleepover. And now they're sharing a bed in a different sense. Juan gives Anna a reassuring smile and kisses her while he eases himself in. She lets out a whimper at the intrusion and Juan rubs her thighs to comfort her as he begins to push in very slowly. She winces at the pain when his head is in completely.

"Baby, get off, please." Anna whimpers, hands covering her eyes. Her boyfriend does as asked and moves off of her completely, lies next to her, and wipes her tears away. He plants light kisses on his girlfriend's shoulder as she relaxes.

"It's ok. Just relax. The pain will be gone soon." Juan situates himself in between Anna's legs when she gives him the go. "Imma go a little faster, ok?" He shoves himself further, until half of him is in.

"Ahh, owww s-stop! It h-hurts!" Anna gasps out and Juan stops, rubbing her legs to try to help her relax.

"Don't worry baby, I'm almost in." Juan coos and she tells him to move a minute later. Juan goes in deeper and Anna's having a hard time getting used to his long thick member. She starts panting heavily and whimpering as he finally bottoms out, not moving until she says to. He tries to roll his hips a minute later, but it elicits a whimper from Anna. It takes her a good ten minutes until the pain subsides and Juan's struggling not to move too much because, damn, he's really horny.

"Move." He grabs a hold of her hands, intertwining them, and resting them on either side of his girlfriend's head. Juan smiles down at Anna, slowly pulling out and he moving slowly back in. Juan keeps a steady pace for a few minutes before he changes the angle a little to find Anna's sweet spot. Anna gives out a loud gasp and the grip on their hands tighten. Juan keeps on going as Anna lets out more painful whimpers that echoed in the quiet room. He sees the pain she's going through and goes to kiss her. Anna kisses back trying to distract herself from the pain as her boyfriend continues to slide in and out of her. It doesn't work.

"Juan... I-It really hur-urts. M-make it st-op hurtin'." She pleads as they break the kiss.

"I know baby, I'll try." Juan holds himself over his girlfriend on one forearm, the other hand on her hip, and sucks on and kisses her neck. He knows the pain eases when her whimpers turn to quiet moans of pleasure. Anna's arms clutch around her boyfriend's torso, she nudges his head up to kiss him, and as she digs her nails into her boyfriend's back. Juan moans from all the pleasure she's bringing him, and without breaking the kiss, rests Anna's legs around his waist for better elevation. Intertwining both of his hands with Anna's, to hold himself over his girlfriend. He pushes into her and she let outs lustful gasp, breaking the kiss.

"A-again. Har-rder." Anna pleads quietly yet desperately. Juan continues his attack on Anna's sweet spot, not taking his eyes off her's, and the blissful moaning and whimpers are like magic to Juan's ears. She wraps her arms tightly around her boyfriend's torso, nails digging into his back, and she slowly rolls her hips against his. Anna isn't able to form coherent thoughts let alone sounds loud enough for her boyfriend to hear.

"I love you so much, Anna." Juan says onto her lips as he's thrusting into his girlfriend. The room is now filled with skin on skin contact and moans of pleasure. Their thrusts were becoming erratic, Juan pounding into his girlfriend. After a few minutes, Anna's coming closer to her climax and it feels like there are hundreds of butterflies in her stomach.

"Papi." She pants silently into his lips. Her breath hitches. Anna squeezes her legs against Juan's hips, tightening her hold, letting him know she's close. He nods his head. Then she rests her forehead on her boyfriend's shoulder, arching into the Latino, reaching her climax.

"Fuuuu-uck." Juan can't believe what he had just heard, Anna just said "Fuck", which rarely happens, and seeing her come undone was so sexy. Juan keeps pounding into his girlfriend. After a few more hard, slow, thrusts, Juan is reaching his climax.

"Fuck Anna, so close."

"P-Papiii." Anna looks up with half lidded eyes before sucking and biting on that spot just under his right ear. Then moving down nipping and sucking on his Adam's apple. That did it for him, he came.

"Fuuuuck." He says against her shoulder. After they both come down from their climaxes, Juan pulls out, pulling off the condom, and tying it off before throwing it away. He lies beside his exhausted girlfriend, who's back is facing his chest, wrapped in the comforter and seeing that they were a mess, both panting heavily and sweaty.

"That was amazin', but the worst part is that it hurt at first." Anna speaks after the air comes back into her lungs.

He turns on his left side and pulls Anna closer. "Mmm. That was best sex I ever had. Next time, baby, I'll try ta make it hurt less." He says burying his nose in her hair and drawing invisible hearts on her ribs.

Anna turns her head to look at him. "It better be the best, Jay." Then kisses his lips.

"I Love you, Anna Leticia Mendez-Acosta." He says slipping his arms around her, pulling her even closer and resting his cheek against hers.

"I know, Baby. I know." They kiss again. "We better get cleaned up before my mom gets home in..." She checks the alarm clock. "An hour an' fifteen minutes."

"Let's relax a bit. Ya took tha energy outta me. We been here fer a little more than an hour."

"At least you'll be able ta walk properly tomorrow."

"But it was worth it, right?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?" She hears the bit of insecurity in his voice.

"I'm kiddin', Baby. It was totally worth all the pain in the world." She reassures him by pushing back against him.

"Mmm. Don't do that. Let's get some sleep."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

When Anna wakes up, it's seven fifteen and she's fully clothed, in her bed, and her boyfriend is not there.

"It was pro'ly jus' another dream." She sits up, but winces at the pain between her legs.

-Nope, no it wasn't. Oh my god! I had sex wit' Jay! Where'd he go though? Did he leave? No, he cou'dn't'a left. I mean, we made love not even two hours ago an'- an' he cou'dn't'a, he tol' me he loves me. He wou'dn't jus-.

She's interrupted by a familiar voice. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey." She shies away. "When'id I...? How'd I...? Where'd ya go?"

"I dressed ya, brought ya in hea, washed the blankets ta get rid a 'tha evidence', an' talked wit' yer moms. Her an' Roman came home fifteen minutes early."

"'Bout wha'?"

"Not 'bout us havin' sex, we can tell her when ya wanna. I just tol' her since it was a half day, we went ta McDonald's fer lunch, we cuddled an' watched a movie, then we took a walk in tha park, an' when we got home we took a nap. She looked fuckin' exhausted, so I sent her ta her room ta sleep, while I put yer baby brother ta sleep, 'bout a half hour ago." He sits on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks. She been workin' over-time all week. Thank God she ain't gotta work tomorrow."

"It's aight. I gotta take care of my baby an' her fam."

"No, you don't. That's what Jan is for." Anna says a little harshly.

"Yeah, I do, Babe. I promised Tio Angel, I'd take care a tha both a y'all, afta he got sick."

"Yeah, just like I promised Tio Angel, my uncle, tha' I would make sure ya don't get yer ass shot at or killed, right before he took his last few breaths. At least I fulfilled one a the things I promised him. Well when I'm around, you don't get shot at."

"Wha'chu takin' 'bout?"

"He knew ya joined James' gang. He knew even before yer parents realized yer attitude changed."

"How'd this conversation go from me takin' care a both a y'all, ta yer uncle knowin' 'bout the gang?"

"What I'm try'na say is tha'... How can ya... How would... Ya take ca-care of us if... If...?" Anna is interrupted by tears and a lump in her throat.

Juan knows what she's trying to say. How would ya take care of us if yer dead? "Anna, please don't cry, y'know I don't like seein' you cry, Princesa. Nothin'll happen ta me. I've been shot at, more times than me an' you can count."

"That's what worries me, Ba'e. What if one day tha bullet doesn't miss yer heart? Yer stomach? A lung?"

"No need to worry, Presiosa. I'm to fast fer niggas wit' bad aim. Look, I'm still hea." He tries to reason with his girlfriend.

"Bad aim! They killed Snoopy's brother from thirty feet away, out ah a hun'ed people, in the stomach."

"But we retaliated an' took out four a their guys."

"Ju-Just leave me alone, right now."

"Please, Ba'e." She doesn't look at him. "Alma. Anna. Baby."

"Just l-leave, Juan!"

"What the fuck did I do?!"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"FINE!" Juan stomps down the stairs and he yells "YOU CAN CALL ME WHEN YER DONE BITCHIN' AN' CRYIN'.", before slamming the door shut.

"What's going on in here."

"N-nut'in' Ma."

"Why do you have bruises on your shoulder and neck?"

Anna blushes. "It's nut'in."

"Oh... Oooh!" She tries to hide the hickeys. "Are you ok, m'ija? Why we're you arguing?"

"What just happened?" Anna whispers after everything comes back to her.

 

 

The first person to see Juan, when he gets home, is his mom.

"Hey, sweetheart. Can I borrow your phone to call your father?"

"You have a phone."

"I know, but it was disconnected this afternoon. I couldn't pay the bill because your sister's been sick and I wasn't going to take her out. Can I use your's?" His mom disregards his disrespectful attitude.

"Yeah, here." After his mother finishes talking to her husband and hangs up, it starts to ring.

"It's Lydia, Anna's mom."

"You pick it up. I don't wanna talk wit' nobody."

"Fine. Hola, Lydia ¿Como estas?... Bien, cuidando la grilla que e'ta enferma... M'ija, el no quiere hablar con nadie... Si, dame un minutito."

"What?"

"Were'nt you supposed to be at Anna's for the weekend?"

"Yeah, but she kicked me out. One minute Nani wakes up from her nap an' we're just talkin' 'bout how Mama Lyds came home tired an' I told her to sleep, while I put Rome down for a nap. Then I say that it's my job to take care a my girl an' her fam, ev'rythin's good, y'know? Then outta nowhere Babe starts bein' all harsh an' shit then cryin' an' yellin' at me ta leave. So I left."

"Alright, no wonder you're in one of your moods." She turns back to the cell. "¿Le 'cucha'te?... Yep... Ok, nos vemos... Cuidate."

"What'd she say?" He asks, concerned.

"She said Anna's crying, she covered herself with her blanket, she doesn't want to leave her room, and she won't eat anything. Whatever you did to that girl, you better fix it. I know you're in love with her and you've been since you were seven, so fix things with my future daughter-in-law, ¿E'cucha'te?"

"I-I haven't been in lo-"

"Oh please. You're my son, I gave birth to you. You did not want to be away from that girl. You even shared your food with her. Something you never done before. But back to the topic. Fix it."

"That's the thing Ma, yo no le hice nada. Well, at least I think I didn't do nut'in'."

"Then you definitely did something wrong and until you fix this, I'm holding onto your phone. You can get it back after the long weekend... On Tuesday... After school."

"What the fuck, Ma! This is bullshit! You can't fuckin' do that, I'm almost 17, fer God's sake."

"Start acting like you're 17 then and watch your language, your sister's sleeping." Juan stomps his way up to his room and slams the door closed. "Don't think I didn't see those hickies on your neck, mi'jo!"

"MA!"

 

 

TUESDAY: LUNCH

Every one of Anna's and Juan's friends ask the couple why they're not around each other. "I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Is all anyone gets.

By lunch time all their friends figured out they had a fight. Today she decides to go to lunch early and sit at the Girls' table again, this time because of Juan. The girls are the first in the lunch line getting their food, and her friends ask what happened, but she doesn't tell them anything. As they make their way out to the courtyard, Kiara and Aaliyah give up, but leave Anna to think about something. "He loves you, as in truly, madly, deeply in love with you. Right? An' I can see it in yer eyes that you love him." Anna's eyes begin to tear up as they sit down. "Don't deny it. And you'd do anythin' for each other, right?" Tears start to fall from the Latina's eyes.

"In a heartbeat." She responds with no hesitation.

"Then what're you doin', lettin' one little fight mess up your guys' relationship?" Aaliyah lowers her voice as all the other students begin to pile into the courtyard from the cafeteria.

"That's the thing, this ain't like the other stupid fights we had. It feels different."

"Like it can make or break yer relationship?"

"Yea." As her brother and their gang friends pass by with Chinese take out and McDonald's, Anna and Juan quickly avoid each other's gazes.

"Don't let it. You control yer relationship. Don't let a fight determine if you stay together or not."

"Why the fuck's it gotta fuckin' be me?"

"Cause he clearly won't do it." Kiara says quietly.

"What the fuck am I s'pose' ta do?!" Everyone stops talking turning to a certain Latina. Her brother goes to get up after he turns to her with a worried expression, as she tries to wipe her tears away which doesn't help, but his twin sister shakes her head 'no'. She turns back to her friends. "Ok, I admit it, I started it, but he told me ta call him when I was ready ta talk. Which I did do, but now he's ignorin' my existence."

"Go up ta him, pull him aside, an' talk."

"Chica, it's not that easy." Anna's voice wavers.

"Yes, it is. You're just scared he'll think your reasons are stupid an' dump you."

"But he won't do that 'cause he loves you." Kiara reassures her friend, wiping said girls tears away.

"Fine... Ok... Alright, I'll go talk ta him." Anna walks over to her boyfriend's table, but he's not there.

"Finally, Jan Carlo an' Tak's better half."

"Hr 'nna."

"Her, bewt'ful."

"Hey, Annie." Her twin brother swallowed before speaking.

"Sup... Nani."

"...What up, baby girl?"

"There you are Mrs. Alvarez." Every one of their friends turn to Anna and greets her with their faces stuffed with lo mein, pork fried rice, crab ragoons, and/or egg rolls or McChickens, Big Macs, and/or fries.

"Hey. An' don't call me Mrs. Alvarez, Snoopy." Anna whines. "Where Taktiq at?"

"He said he was goin' ta the bathroom."

"Aight. Thanks. See ya later."

"Deuces."

"Bye."

"Later."

 

 

When Anna turns the corner to where the bathrooms are she can't believe what she is seeing. Her boyfriend's back leaning on the wall, kissing some chick, with his hands on her waist. Anna stops in her tracks and knocks an empty bucket over, causing the two to split.

"Anna!" Before he can say another word she's gone.

"Hey. You don't need her. You got me."

"Shut the fuck up an' get offa me, slut." Juan pushes said girl away and chases after Anna, wiping his lips. "Anna! Can ya stop runnin'?" He says from the opposite side of the hallway.

"No! Leave me the fuck alone, Juan."

"No, not this again. Baby, please." He pleads.

"Just leave. Me. Alone. Juan."

"No. I'm not gonna 'til ya talk ta me." They both sigh. "Baby, just, please talk ta me. Please Ba'e."

"No, go back ta makin' out wit' tha' bitch. Don't worry 'bout me."

"It's not what it looked like." At that moment she stops and turns around causing Juan to stop right in front of her. She takes a step closer to him.

"Oh, really? 'Parecia que te estabas besándo con esa zorra, right outside the bathrooms."

"Ok, so it's exactly what it looked like." Anna goes to turn away, but he grabs onto her arm.

She looks him in the eye. "Let me go."

"No. Are ya gon' let me explain?" He wraps his arms around her, keeping his struggling girlfriend in place.

"What's there ta explain?"

"Babe, she kissed me. No, I'm dead-ass, she kissed me." He says after Anna gives him the Do-I-Look-Like-A-Dumb-Ass look. "When I got outta the bathroom she was out there waitin' fer me. She said 'I heard you an' yer girl fought' an' I said 'Su't'in like dat' an' then she got closer ta me an' said 'I've been wantin' ta do dis fer a while' an' she kissed me." He traps her between himself and the wall because he knows she won't try to run away. "That's when you walked in. I swear on all the fuckin' shit that's fuckin' sacred, I didn't kiss tha bitch, babe. Tha only girl I want is my baby."

"Oh, well ya left her standin' in front a the bathrooms, alone."

"Ta Hell she is..." Juan grabs her hands, but instead she yanks them away, crosses her arms over her chest, and looks away, angry. "C'mon don't play like that." He gently grabs hold of his girlfriend's face with both hands. Making her look at him. "I'm talkin' 'bout you. Yer My Baby. My Queen. My One an' Only. My Pa'tner In Crime. My Ride 'r Die. My Other Half. My Lover. My Wifey. My Women Crush Everyday. My Best Friend. My Sexy Girlfriend. Not that bitch, I barely even know her."

"Than why was you kissin' 'er? Don't say ya don't know 'er cause it didn't look like she was unfamiliar wit' yer mouth." She clenches her jaw, wipes her tears away, slightly shaking her head in disbelief, arms still crossed.

"She was one a tha girls I fucked wit' before we started. After she found out 'bout us, ev'rytime we'd fight she'd find me, an' try ta get me ta hook up wit' her an' her friends. But I always turn her down, I don't want her."

"Yea, I saw. Ya did an amazin' job tryna stop that kiss from happ'nin'." He takes a step back.

"Ya walked in a second after she threw herself at me. I didn't even kiss her back. I didn't have time ta actually react." He explains with his hands.

"Why should I believe ya?" She glares.

"Cause I'm in love wit' you, no one else, an' you know tha'?"

"Do I? How can I believe that? The last time I seen 'r heard from yer ass was two hours after you took my virginity, four days ago." She whispers while looking down, trying not to let her tears fall. "Even though I called you like ten times."

"If I knew ya called I would've answered, but Ma took my phone away after talkin' ta yer moms, she wan'ed ta know wha' happened 'tween us."

"When was this?"

"Friday. I got home an' let Ma use my phone ta call dad, then yer moms called after she found ya, ta ask me what happened wit' us, but my moms answered. They talked an' Ma sed I better fix it an' took my phone fer tha weekend."

"You didn't tell her 'bout... Y'know... Did you?"

"No, I didn't say nufin', but she saw the hickeys an' the scratch marks on my back. Ya really did a number on me. She might suspect sut'in', that maybe we made-out, it got heated, an' when my shirt was off, ya saw the marks on my back an' thought I fucked somebody else, an' that's why we fought. Y'know since it wouldn't be the first time I cheated on someone, not that I would cheat on you, I love you too much to intentionally do you wrong." He rests his forehead on hers. "An y'know yer nails ain't tha' long an' all. But she hasn't confron'ed me 'bout it."

"My mom saw my hickies an' that I kinda limped the first two days, but nut'in', yet." Tears build up in the Latina's eyes.

"I'll only tell'em if ya want to." Anna covers her face with her hands, as sobs rack her body. He pulls her to his chest, resting his head on hers.

"N-no-ot y-y-et. I-I-" She wraps her arms around his torso as she continues crying into his neck. He let's her get it all out. Once she starts calming down he decides to speak.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok. We'll tell them when yer ready." She nods her ok. "All I said was that ya started bitchin' an' cryin' when we was talkin' an' ya kicked me out. What was that 'bout, tho?"

"I don't know." She sniffs. "We was just talkin' an' I don't know... I jus' thought that you would leave after sex an' I thought 'bout the nightmare I had the night before... I got angry. You brought up Tio, I thought 'bout the promise I made, an' I lost it." He pulls back, grabs her face again, and gazes into her eyes.

"Look at me, Presiosa. I'd never leave you, baby, especially right after an amazing night like that. It wasn't just sex wit'chu, mi amor, it was more than that. I waited too many years fer ya, I'm not gonna let ya go now 'r that easily. Please belie'e that. Ere' mi alma gemela, amor." He says not taking his eyes off of hers.

"I know it's just... It was my first time, I-I fuckin' love you, an' I don't ever wanna lose you, but you wasn't their when I woke up." She rambles on. "I-I thought you regretted it 'r sut'in', I got scared. So much shit was runnin' through my mind like I bet the condom broke and I'm pregnant. I don't wanna be a mom yet. Will I even be a good mom? And you left me wit'out second thoughts, what'll I do when my mom finds out? When yer mom finds out? How am I gonna do this all, with the gang an' my family an' shit, all by myself?"

"Y-Yer what?"

"Huh? I what, what?"

"Ya jus' said yer-"

Then it clicks in her mind what she let slip. "Oh shit. That wasn't wh- Oh God... I'm so stu- I'm sor-"

"No, don't say sorry if ya don't mean it. Repeat what'chu said."

"No."

"C'mon, Babe. I wanna hear what ya said." She shakes her head. "Don't lie ta me. Are ya really?" Anna takes a deep breath.

"Yea, I-I'm in love wit' you. I love you, Juan David 'Taktiq' 'Jay' 'Mini Chris' Alvarez-Rivera, have been since eighth grade, it jus' took me awhile ta realize... A-an' I'm s-" She's cut off by a pair of soft lips. A simple press of their lips yet it's passionate.

"You don't know how long... I been wan'in'ta hear... those words... come out yer mouth."

"Well... Now... Ya ain't gotta wait... no more." They kiss again.

"WOOO! Get it!" The pair turns around to find their friends smiling at them.

"When the fuck did ya come in?!"

"When Juan said he told his mom you kicked him out." Said Latina let out a sigh.

"So are you guys ok, now?"

"Wha'chu think, JC?"

"Ok, no need fer the attitude, sis. I find out my baby sis ain't a virgin no more an' this is how I'M treated."

"I swear if ya tell Mami, ya won't have ta worry 'bout bein' killed by the other gangs, I'll kill ya myself."

"Sheesh, no faith in me. It's yer business not mine. But I see we're not wan'ed here at the moment. C'mon guys let's leave the love birds in peace so they can suck each other's faces off." The group turns around and heads back outside. Juan turns back to his girlfriend and plants short kisses on all over her face then lastly her lips while chanting 'I love you'.

"What happened... In yer... Dream?" He asks when he fully pulls away for much needed air, realizing they were having a serious conversation.

"Another gang... Infiltrated the territory... You an' the crew was bein' chased... An' then the next thing I know... Y-Y-Yer ly-in' dead... I-In fron'a me... An'-an' I hear Tio's voice... Say-Sayin' I broke his promise... tha' he's dis-disappointed an' tha' I-I-I'm as useless as m-my dad."

"Shh, shhh, yer nothin' like yer dad. Yer still by yer mom's side. Yer her only daughter an' still in high school, but ya work at a daycare, yer helpin' yer mom out wit' gettin' food an' Wic, wit' bills, an' takin' her ta yer baby brother's check ups halfway across the city, ya help wit' my sister too, an' yet ya still find the time ta do homework an' hang out wit' my dumbass. He screwed up his life when he was twenty-six, leavin' yer moms wit' two unborn kids ta raise alone, an' who knows where he is, now? Trust me, you ain't like 'im at all. An' I tol' you, I'll be fine, I can take care a myself." He pulls her into a much needed hug.

"That's the thing... Baby, how're ya so sure yu'll be fine? An' it ain't just you I'm worried 'bout, there's Jan Carlo; my twin brother, literally my other half. Yer family, my family, the girls, the guys; Peewee, Snoopy, Ben, Rahim, Monster, Gordo, Joey, Eddie, Santi, Dustin, Ron, Logan, you. Snoopy an' Crystal, they got a two year old baby girl. Carlos, Peewee, an' Monster finally got ta see their mom an' lil' brothers after six years. I'm scared that one day one a y'all'll be gone. I don't know Kendall, Carlos, an' James well enough, so I can't really say nut'in' 'bout 'em right now... But, yeah, I'm still terrified. What if what happened ta Peanut an' Brayan happens ta one a ya."

"Me an' the guys'll protect y'all an' we'll protect each other. We ain't just a gang, we a family. You have nut'in ta be worried 'bout. I'll give my own life up before I see any one a ya get hurt. Especially Ma, Pa, Genni, an' you. " Anna opens her mouth, but Juan closes it. "Ah ah, end of discussion. We're all here an' we're protected. That's all that matters."

"Fine... Y'know yer not fully off the hook, right? That bitch tainted ya."

"Oh yeah? What're ya gon do 'bout it?" He smirks.

"Friday. Yer gonna take me out... On an actual date... In public. No ifs, an's, or buts 'bout it." His smirk drops. "So bitches know not ta try shit 'cause God fuckin' dammit, yer ass is mine."

"Shit, please don't say fuck. Ya don't know wha'cha sayin' it does ta me. But alright. Ok, fine, I'll take you out, but-"

"Ah, I said not buts."

"Whatta I get, fer takin' ya out, in return?"

"A happy girlfriend, who loves ya ta pieces."

"No under the covers action?"

"What's wit' ya an' sex?"

"Ya don't realize how amazin' it felt bein' wit'chu. Tha way yer nails were diggin' inta my back an' how good it felt wit' me in ya. Oh God! It felt so good. Nobody'll ever compare ta ya, Bae." He begins to nibble on her neck.

"Juan, I can feel lil' Juan wakin' up. Calm down, we're still in school."

"There ain't nut'in' lil' 'bout me an' ya know it, but I can't help it. "

"Juan."

"What it's true an' ya know it."

"Yea, yer pretty huge." She bites her lip to stop moans from escaping and also trying not to think of her boyfriend naked.

"So, is it a yes 'r no?"

"Yer answer'll be the same answer ta this question. Is yer house gonna be empty?"

"No. My aunt's comin' ta visit tomorrow an' I don't know when she's leavin'."

"I thought so."

"Why not at yer place again?"

"Because Mami's havin' her friends over fer dinner an' gossipin' an' it'll be passed midnight by the time they leave."

"Fine. Why can't we do it in my car? 'R we can book a room somewhere?"

"I will not have sex in anyone's car, ever. An' I'll only book a room if we're goin' on a long ass vacation in another city an' or state, then we can have sex, but not 'cause my boyfriend's horny as fuck an' we can't do it at home."

"But what if I reeaallly need you, like now? 'R if yer the horny one, at the time?"

"How 'bout this, next time either one'a'r houses is empty, an' ain't my time a the month, you'll get yer under the covers action, ok."

"Have I ever told ya how much I love ya."

"Yea, but I still like hearin' ya say it."

 

 

When they head back to their friends, they find them standing in a large group in the empty side of the courtyard. As soon as the made-up couple reaches the group, Anna is bombarded with questions from her friends. Anna started to get dizzy.

"Yo! Girls! Calm it down. One at a time." Juan says letting his girlfriend go to her friends. "Ya gon' be a'ight?"

"Yea. Don't worry 'bout me, baby."

"Sorry." The girls say as the guys continue their conversation, catching Juan up.

"So, how was it?" Kiara asks. Said girl receives a confused look. "The sex?"

"Oh, it was kinda romantic." The girls give her a look telling her to continue. "Like... I told him I wanted ta be wit' him, but he hesitated since it was my first time. He tol' me I'm beautiful, gorgeous, stunnin' an' that he only been wit' those girls ta distract 'imself from what he felt fer me. An' that I'm the only one he wants an' needs. When we did do it, he was really gentle, most a the time he laid kisses on me ta get me ta relax an' distract me from the pain. An' when we was done, he wrapped his arms 'round me, said he loves me, an' we fell asleep together."

"Aww."

"On a scale of paper cut pain ta face plantin' pain, how much did it hurt?" Aaliyah asks.

"It hurt like a freakin' piece a bitch, but not as much as steppin' on a Lego. No matter how slow he went, It still hurt." Anna responds.

"Were ya loud?"

"No, not really. I was too breathless to speak. My mind completely shut down."

"What positions did you do?" Jesse asks.

"Missionary; him on top. I was losin' my virginity to the guy I realized I'm in love wit'. I was not gonna act like a porn star, bending an' stretchin' an' shit."

"True true. Was it quick? How long did y'all last?"

"Nahh, we took our time... We got to my house 'bout an hour an' a half, almost two... before our nap.... I guess.... I was so out of it."

"Damn. You took yer sweet ass time. My first time was wit' I forgot who, but it lasted three minutes, it wasn't even good. Wit' Snoopy, though, we lasted like around half an hour. Was anyone home?" Crystal asks.

"No, Mami was at work, Rome was at daycare, an' JC was wit' the guys. It was jus' us two. Since it was a half day, right after school, we had kinda like a date. I was cravin' Mikey D's an' he bought me whatever I wan'ed, I didn't even have ta tell him my order. Then we watched a movie an' cuddled, after that we walked in the park an' I got ta talk ta Ron, an' finally we went back ta my house an' he made love ta me."

"How big is he?" Anna blushes.

"Now, that, right there, is what I ain't tellin' ya."

"C'mon! Jus' a little hint?"

"Nope."

"Am I the only virgin left?" Asks Presley.

"No, I'm here fer you sister." Katie and Jenni say.

"Ya better be, yer only fifteen." Jo says. "Kendall, Logan, Xavier, Ben, an' Eddie would kill you three, whoever took yer v-card, Pres an' Jen. an' kill Alex, Katie, if ya weren't." All the other older girls agree.

"I turn sixteen next month." Presley adds.

"Why'd I have ta have three older cousins in a gang?" Jenni asks.

"Alright back ta the conversation. Anna, is he average? Or is he big?" Anna's face turns red quickly. "He's big. Is he thick?" Even redder. "Oh my God, he is, isn't he?"

"How big? Is he fi- no, si-" Anna raises her eyebrows. "no, sev-" The Latina shakes her head and covers her face in embarrassment. "Eight inches?"

"I'm not sayin' nut'in'."

"He's eight inches? Damn, chica, ya got it good. Is he really thick, like I can barely wrap my hand around it?"

"Oh god! What is my life?" She stays silent, but her girls stare at her. "No. He's not... that... thick."

"Than how-?"

"I'm pretty sure, if I tried to, my fingertips would touch, if I wrap my hand around it."

"I bow down ta thee." Yari says. "Miguel's average an' not that thick."

"God, I wish it wasn't that thick, that shit hurt."

"Ya say that now, but later..." Camille wiggles her eyebrows.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy that joy stick." Again Anna is left blushing at Mary's comment.

Just then the girls hear Juan say; "Nah, she knows better. She knows who's daddy." before he turns to smirk at his girlfriend.

"Excuse you."

"James called us in fer sut'in'. We have ta do sut'in' later on in the week... y'know... wit' James. An' Juan said ya won't complain if he went because ya know who daddy is." Peewee says.

"I hope, fer yer own sake, yer talkin' 'bout a daughter I didn't know ya had." Anna scrutinizes.

"Nope. I'm talkin' 'bout you. What'chu gon do 'bout it." Juan responds, not faltering under the Latina's glare.

"Ta hell you are. Di' que daddy. Ha!"

"But I'm pretty sure that's what ya called me Friday night."

"OOOh!"

"Ok, ok I'll admit, I give ya that."

"Tha' ain't tha only thing ya gave me." Juan wiggles his eyebrows then daps up his friends and the girls giggle, but Kiara looks conflicted between laughing and backing away.

"No." Anna points at her face. "That ain't goin' anywhere near my face." She looks unamused with her boyfriends immaturity.

"Ya say that now." Once he turns back to the Latina, Anna comes back at him.

"Ok... ok. I go'chu. But jus' remember, fer future reference, I'm tha one in control a if an' when ya get this." She points at her body.

"Ya begged fer me ta get this," He pulls her as close as possible by her waist. "Las' time I checked." He says smugly.

Anna lightly pushes him away, smirking. "So ya wanna play like tha'? Huh? Tha' agreement we had, not even fifteen minutes ago, yea, I'm makin' lil' changes. Change one," She holds up her middle finger. "not only under tha cover action, but also lip action."

"What? Nahh, c'mon, Presiosa. It was a joke."

She also holds up her other middle finger. "Change two, it'll only be when I'm up to it. An' change three-"

"No date?" He asks hopefully.

"Oh, yer takin' me on tha' date, an' yer payin'..."

"Not a problem, I guess."

"An' yer takin' me shoppin'... Today... after school." She smiles.

"What! No! B-bu'cha hate shoppin'."

"Yea, I know, but I need new shoes an' a new outfit fer 'r date on Friday. Oh, yer payin' fer tha' too." Juan turns to his girlfriend's twin.

"Rascal, dawg, please talk ta yer sister. Help a nigga out."

"Sorry dude, y'know once she sets her mind on sut'in' there's no talkin' her out of it." There is a hint of pity in his voice.

"Yer finna leave me broke, Ba'e."

"It's 'r six months on Friday, ya said yer finna spend it on me anyways, 'cause, an' I quote, it's yer "job ta take care a yer baby." an' it's yer "job ta give her e'rythin' she wants." "Yer baby deserves e'rythin' she gets fer e'rythin' she does." Plus, you shou'dn'ta been talkin' shit."

"I'm sorry, Ok. Can you please undo the first change, tho?"

"Uh, I'll think 'bout it."

"C'mon, please."

"Look who's beggin', now." Kiara comments.

"No one asked fer yer two cents, Kia." She stick out her tongue at him and he reciprocates.

"Don't worry, love. I care 'bout yer two cents." Logan tells his girlfriend. Which earns him a shove from said girl. He just laughs and pulls her towards him by her waist, so her back is to his chest.

"Fine. So is tha' it, wit' tha changes?" Juan says turning back to his girlfriend.

"Yep."

The group of teens continue to talk, the guys about gang business and the girls about anything and everything, until the bell rings, sending them to their next classes. 

 

 

Just like every other day, Juan walks Anna to her class, hand in hand, and carrying her things for her.

"Well, here's yer stop, milady." He turns to the Latina, hands Anna her bag, and intertwines their hands.

"Why, thank you, good sir."

"Can I kiss you, now?" He whines. "Like, I-I need ta kiss ya... Like, right now."

"Why?"

"Do I really need a real reason ta kiss my beautiful girlfriend goodbye, even though I'm comin' back ta walk her ta her next class in an hour."

"I guess not, but I wanna hear one."

"Because ya keep lickin' yer lips an' it's drivin' me crazy. An' tha way ya took control back there... Jus', so hot."

"I guess you can." He kisses her slow and deep before she can change her mind.

"Te amo." Another kiss. "Mi Reina."

"Tambien, te amo, Mi Rey." The pair kiss one last time before Juan heads to class. As soon as he reaches his classroom, the bell rings.

"Thanks for joining us today, Mr. Alvarez." Mr. Smith comments. Causing Juan to glare at said teacher.

"Yer welcome. Let's not worry 'bout me an' get back ta tha lesson, Paul."

"Y-yes, I, uh, I agree, Mr. Alvarez."


	3. Chapter 3

THIRTEEN MONTHS LATER; NOVEMBER 2013: THE WAREHOUSE

Everyone's gathered on the first floor, in the main room, of the old warehouse turned gang hang out, waiting for their leader to start the meeting. "Ok!" No one seems to hear their leader over the loud talking and laughing. He whistles loudly causing every member and a few of their girlfriends/boyfriends to turn to his attention. On the stairway, leading to a huge steel office, stood a tall, tan, handsome man. He looked to be in about his early twenties, with brunet hair slicked back, stubble on his face, a great sense of style, and hazel captivating eyes. If you saw him on the streets for the first time, you would have thought he was a male model. But since every person in the state of Pennsylvania knew who he was, they know what a true monster he can be when the wrong button is pushed. "Alright. Anna can you come up here?"

"Fiiiine!" The Latina slowly makes her way up to tall, dark, and handsome.

Said man rolls his eyes and turns back to his gang once the Latina is standing to his left. "Who here knows Anna?!" Almost everyone raises their hand. "Who here thinks she's pretty?!" More than half the girls and the guys raise their hands. The Latina starts to feel uncomfortable. "Has anyone a ya ever tried 'r thought 'bout trynna get at 'er?!" About twenty guys and a few girls raise their hands causing their respective partners to move away to the other side of the room in anger. "Well, that stops now! Do you hear me?! She's Taktiq's girl an' my fam! Yer not allowed to try anythin' wit' her! That's an order! 'Cause if ya didn't hear already, Taktiq was taken inta custody by the cops fer beatin' Joey into a coma, fer that exact reason!" Anna's eye-wide frozen in shock at his words.

"What's gonna happen ta Juan!" Jan asks.

"We don't know yet! They said Juan won't get out on bail, he's a danger. They're waiting for Joey ta wake up, then they'll set a date for the trial!" Murmurs start to fill the first floor. "Some a ya were most likely caught on camera an' will have ta testify! We'll talk 'bout this more when we find out the trial date! Now, go back ta what you were doin'!" The brunet goes to turn away.

"JAN CARLO MENDEZ-ACOSTA, GET YER ASS UP HERE! AHORA MI'MO! AN' YOU," She points at the retreating figure. "Mr. Fear-Me-I'm-The-Big-Boss, I needa talk ta ya!"

"Nani, you can't talk ta the boss like that." Jan whispers to his sister when he reaches her.

"I'll talk ta him whateva way I wanna. He ain't my boss, he don't scare me." Said man turns to the Latina with a glare, but Anna is unfazed.

"Nah, it's aight Rascal, wha'chu want Alma?"

"Don't call me tha'! What do I want!? You just- you... What the fuck! Ya order those guys ta stop hittin' on me 'cause then they'll end up like Joey, ya call me yer fam, an' jus' dismiss the comment like it's nut'in'. What the hell is this shit?"

"I don't really see the problem."

"Well fer one, I can handle ma-damn-self, an' two I barely know yer ass."

"Hold up, she don't know?" Mr. Hazel eyes turns to Jan.

"No. She don't."

"She was supposed ta be notified over two YEARS ago." The fierce leader of the Rogue Souls grits out in frustration.

"She cou'dn't handle tellin' her. The way I reacted set her on alert mode, knowin' Anna would react ten times worse."

"Umm... WHAT THE FUCK!... HELLO! I'm still fuckin' here! Can someone fuckin' explain to me what the fuck is fuckin' goin' the fuck on." Everyone in the warehouse grows quiet as the soon to be eighteen year old yells enraged, knowing she only says 'fuck' for only two reasons; when she's really pissed and well, you know the other reason.

"Right, follow me." The older male turns to walk up to his office.

"No. Why should I?"

"Do ya wanna know what's goin' on?!" Anna follows willingly. 

Once in the office the twins sit on the black leather sofa and Mr. Male Model begins to pace.

"Can you fuckin' stop pacin'? It's makin' me fuckin' nervous."

"Can you stop sayin' 'fuck' ever two seconds?" He retorts.

"It's a force a habit. I say it whenever I'm pissed 'cause people don't wanna tell me things straight up." She glares at the brunet.

"James, ya want me ta tell her?"

"No." James turns to Anna. "Ok, so... You want things straight up? Then here it is... My father is also yer father; I'm yer brother. When I was four, Michael; our dad, divorced my moms 'cause he fell for yer moms, who was ten years younger than mine. He got custody of me 'cause my moms worked way too much ta even remember she had a kid, an' we moved from Cali inta the house you guys live in now."

"Then why don't I remember you?"

"'Bout a few months later, after yer moms turned nineteen, Michael was twenty-six, we found out Ma was pregnant wit' twins. I was so excited ta be a big brother, but Michael, he didn't handle the news well. Yer moms tried e'rythin' she could ta get him ta stop, but nut'in' worked. He landed in the hospital fer substance abuse, then arrested fer robbin' a liquor store wit' two other junkies, an' fer killin' a person on the sidewalk when he was drivin' high, I was six at the time. A few months later you guys were born, but I was taken back ta Cali ta live wit' my moms when you were a week old, since yer moms wasn't my legal guardian. I lived wit' her 'til I turned fourteen, I got emancipated an' I came back ta Philly. I've been keepin' an eye on the both a ya, Ma, an' even Roman. Helpin' out here an' there, wit'out ya knowin'. I even spoke to Ma a few times. Dad got out almos' three years ago." The oldest sibling explains.

"That can't be true. Our last name is Mendez-Acosta an' yers is Diamond."

"I have my mom's last name. She thought James Diamond sounded better than James Mendez-Diamond."

"Whaaaa? Oh my God I can't- Why wasn't I told 'bout any a this shit?"

"Ma was supposed ta tell ya both before Michael got out, but she obviously didn't."

"Uh... well. Anna anyway. She told me a few days before our fifteenth birthday."

"Wait. You knew? Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I'm yer fuckin' sister." Anna gets up out of her seat and stares down at her twin.

"Annie, I-I-"

"Don't you dare use my fuckin' nickname! We never kept nuf'in' from each other, big 'r small, we tell each other ev'rythin'. How could ya not tell me we have an older brother, who happens ta be one of the most feared men in PA. Let alone the LEADER of the FUCKIN' GANG you an' my best friends joined? 'R that our father happens ta've been locked up fer addiction, robbery, and involuntary manslaughter. I'm bein' told he didn't abandon us 'cause he didn't want us, that he was taken away from us fer his stupid actions, an' happens ta be the same guy that got Mami pregnant wit' Rome."

"Wait, what?" The older twin asks confusedly.

"Are ya kiddin' me." Both James and Anna groan out, simultaneously.

The Latina inhales deeply. "Yo, dumbass, put the pieces together. James said Michael was let out three years ago. Mami started datin' a man, who's name is Michael, three years ago, who happens ta be the father of our twenty-six month old brother. He said he had a drug problem a few years ago, but now he's thirteen years sober, our father had a drug addiction." Jan looks at his sister still confused. "5... 4... 3... 2-"

"Oh. OH!"

"Yeeeaa."

"Wait, who else knows that yer our brother?"

"Well, the whole gang knows yer family, but I didn't exactly specify what y'all were, so they don't count. So, It's just you both, Michael, yer mom, Rome, Chris, Maria, Genni, an' Juan."

"Wait a minute. Yer tellin' me, my boyfriend an' his fam, even the four year old, knows 'bout yer relationship ta us, but I'm the last one ta know?"

Twin #1 opens his mouth before realizing what he's saying. "This is why Mami didn't tell you. You react ten time worse than I do. But I'm surprised Jay didn't tell you? I would've thought he would've told ya ev'rythin' before y'all had sex, but-" Before Jan Carlo can finish, someone knocks on the door.

"What the fuck, JC!?"

"Come in." James says, expressionless.

"Rascal, my cars havin' problems can ya check it out, Santi's bein' an ass right now." Presley, Logan's sister, asks. Her and Santi have recently started dating, he asked her to be his girlfriend when the clock struck midnight, the minute she turned seventeen. With her big brothers permission, of course.

"Yea, sure." The two remaining siblings sit in silence after Jan Carlo leaves. Anna out of anger and fear toward her brothers and James out of anger completely.

Anna is the one to break the silence. "I can't believe he just said that in front a you."

"So, it's true?" James asks through gritted teeth.

"Yea, but... He didn't have ta tell ya that?"

"Since, when?"

"Huh? Why would you wanna know?"

"'Cause I'm still your older brother." Protective brother mode, unlocked. "Since when have you an' Taktiq been, y'know?"

"Havin' sex?"

"Yea, but don't say sex." James says with a look of disgust.

"We have a total of eight times. Let's see, we dated fer five months and three weeks then had sex," She emphasizes on purpose. "on October 12th; our first time, December 6th: birthday sex; his birthday, New Years Eve an' Valentine's Day, sex all night long, March 6th: birthday sex again; my birthday, April 16th; our one year anniversary, Fourth of July, an' last month; October 12th: a year after he took my virginity."

"Almost six months? You've been together for a year an' seven months? An' I said don't say sex? I don't want the image of my baby sister an' one a my best men, in my head."

"Yea. Yer the one who asked, I just simply informed ya a my sex life. What do ya want me ta say? We did it? We banged? Had intercourse? Consummated? Slept wit' each other? Fucked? Made love? Did the sideways mambo? Got freakaayyy? Got our groo-"

"OK! OK! Jus' stop." Anna bursts into laughter at her brothers pleas. The feared gang leader takes a deep breath. "Yer supposed to be the innocent one. What the hell happened?"

"I started datin' Juan." His only sister says with a shrug and a 'Duh' tone. "Well, he jus' brought out this side a me."

"Great, yer sassy. What else don't I know 'bout ya."

"Um... That I'm amazing. No, wait, ya already knew that. I'm fun ta be 'round. No, ya knew that too. Hmm? I can't think a anythin' tha'chu wouldn't already know, ya stalker. Stalking my life fer the past nine years, ya creeper." Anna looks directly at her long lost brother, for the first time all day, and finds amusement shining in his eyes and a captivating smile on his face. They both burst into laughter. They continue getting to know each other, sitting on the floor across from one another, leaning against the sofas and arms resting lazily on bent knees. They discuss their likes and dislike, their preferences, and find out they have a lot of things in common. They both hate when they're being rushed, they love dinosaur chicken nuggets and pizza, they don't like vegetables or sea food. And will attack anyone who messes with their family, friends, and/or bacon and dinosaur chicken. They are also not morning people. They also crack jokes every once and a while. "So, what else don't I know 'bout ya big bro?"

"Um... Well, I'm allergic ta 'Cuda man spray, but I still use it, fer some reason. I tan a lot. I spend hours on my hair in the mornin'; my hair's gotta be on point an' so do my clothes. I like ta snowboard an' surf. An' I have a dog named Fox, he's an Alaskan Klee-Kai. Yeah... that's all I can think of."

"Ya sound more like a girl than I do."

"Well, someone's gotta look good ev'ryday in mine an' Kendall's relationship. He's always wearin' those plaid shirts, but I'll admit, him in those beanies though." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Wait, Kendall? As in twenty year old, Kendall Knight? Held back in high school for fighting and vandalism, Kendall? Little sister, Katie? One of the sweetest, but also one of the toughest guys I know?"

"Yea. An' those eyes. He's perfect isn't he?"

"So yer gay?"

"No. I'm Pansexual, why? Does it matter?"

"Hey, that rhymed. Anyways, no dude, about twenty people downstairs are apart of the LGBTQA+ aka SAGA community. I just thought you was dating tha' Meagan girl, or whatever her name is. God, I hated that bitch, she was so annoyin' an' clingy an' shit. When'd ya start datin' Ken?"

"I broke up wit' her like three weeks ago. Kendall's so sweet an' gentle, an' so submissive, but at the same time he's rough an' he got a temper like no other, when you press the wrong button. Oh God, especially in bed. He don't even care that he bottoms, the moment he takes control, he takes it. It's so hot. We started datin' last week, but it feels like we been together fer months. He knows what I like in bed an' how I like it."

"Oh my God, stop it, it buuuurns! I've just been scarred for life. I don't want that image, my brother bangin' one of my boyfriend's best friends."

"Now, we're even."

"No, but, seriously. Do ya like 'im 'r is he jus' like the others; lastin' two weeks then never seen again?"

"I don't know.... like...... the others...... whenever they'd be 'round, they were jus' there, an' I'd only want ta find release, nut'in' more. That's all they really were ta me, somebody I can fuck for a week 'r two, then when I get bored wit' them, I move on ta the next. Y'know? Wit' him it feels different. Me an' Ken were friends wit' benefits for 'bout a month 'r two before Meagan, but then I stopped it when I started datin' her. Like, I may fuck anythin' wit' legs, but I ain't inta that unfaithful shit. An hour after I broke up wit' Meagan, though, he came to me an' asked what happened wit' her. I tol' 'im, I wasn't feelin' her, then he sat on my lap, straddlin' me, an' sed "I can take yer mind offa her, if ya want", started rockin' his hips, an' kissin' my neck. We had sex an' we agreed to be fuck buddies again, wit' no strings attached, no gettin' jealous, nut'in'. Then one day, he wou'dn't pick up his damn phone an' for some reason I got angry. Minutes passed an' then I got worried sut'in' bad happened to 'im. I called 'im again an' instead some girl picked up, an' sed "Kendall's busy", then hung up. A few days later, the same thing happened again. But I swear it was a different girl, it happened again an' again 'til I had enough an' told him to meet me here, though the last two, I'm pretty sure was two guys. We met up an' the minute he showed up, I knew he was finished wit' another one."

"How could ya tell?"

"The smell of bad, cheap perfume. Lipstick on his neck."

"So Juan wasn't the only one." James raises an eyebrow. "It was before we even started talkin'." He nods.

"Anyways, I tried to talk to him, ask him why he didn't pick up, an' why he didn't come over, but we got in'n argument instead. He called it quits. The minute he sed he didn't need me, I felt like shit. An' not the kind when you feel guilty, but like when you feel depressed an' shit, like a Taylor Swift song. I never felt that way before so I didn't know what to do wit' it other than to pushed it aside, so that's what I did. Last week he called me an' asked to meet here, I asked him why, but all he sed was please, he sounded desperate, so obviously when he hung up, I got my ass up an' ready to meet up wit' him. We talked, he told me he slept wit' those girls an' other guys 'cause they weren't me, they were really submissive an' he doesn't like that, an' that's the reason why he stopped. He said he liked bein' dominated."

"An' that's why Juan an' Ken are best friends. They think they can get rid a their feelin's by sleepin' wit' bitches that don't remind them of us." James nods. "So, go on." He scratches the back of his neck.

"When he told me that, I felt jealous. One minute I'm jealous and mad 'cause all this time I coulda had him an' then the next thing I know I'm kinda tellin' 'im an' makin' 'im see an' feel that, while... Um, we were havin' sex, face ta face. I went fast an' really rough on 'im. Showin' 'im how much I wanted an' needed 'im. I don't know why but... When our eyes met... I-I couldn't take mine off'a his. All I know is that I was poundin' inta him, one minute...... then the next...... I was lookin' inta his eyes, goin' so fuckin' slow. I never realized it'd feel so good to just take yer time. I told 'im he's mine, no one else's, an' he agreed. Right after that, we kissed for the first time. God, it felt so good. Every other time we had sex, we avoided kissin', so we never did it. But, when Kenny agreed to be my boyfriend, I just went for it, I got what was mines, an' I was in fuckin' ecstasy. For two reasons." He winks.

"Aww, ya call 'im Kenny."

"An' babe. An' he calls me Jamie, babe, 'r baby." James blushes, grinning from ear to ear, and ducks his head down.

"That's sweet. So, what 'bout now? How does he make ya feel?"

"Now... Whenever I see 'im 'round, I wanna jump his bones, but at the same time I get nervous. I start thinkin' "what if I fuck this up", "what if he finds somebody better", 'r "what if he jus' gets tired a me". It scares me. To top it off, he knows almost ev'rythin' 'bout me, he's one a the only ones I ever allowed myself ta get close to like this an' the only one, who isn't family, that I let get this close to me. He's, honest to God, my kryptonite. God, that scares me. Like I wanna hide in a hole, so deep in the ground, so no one'd be able to find me, for a billion years."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that James Diamond, the fierce leader of the Rogue Souls, the most feared gang leader in all of the Northeastern part of the U.S, is scared shitless 'bout his feelin's."

"Go ahead, laugh it up."

"I'm not gonna laugh at'chu, big brother. I know how it feels. I was somewhat in yer shoes once. After the first time me an' Juan had sex, we went ta sleep an' when I woke up he wasn't next ta me. I was scared that he left, that I did sut'in' wrong. That same night we got into a fight an' we didn't talk fer almost four days, I though he didn't want nut'in' ta do wit' me, that he got tired a me, an' he found somebody who can give him all their time an' attention, like when we were kids. An' I realized that, that wasn't the first time I felt that way, that I felt that way ever since Juan told me he joined the gang. Thinkin' he'd change his mind, that he'll go back ta those girls he fucked 'round wit' before we dated. I know that feelin' an' it suck balls, bu'cha know what it made me realize?"

"What?"

"That I been ass over elbows in love wit' my best friend, of almos' fifteen years, since the seventh grade."

"How's your situation the same as mine?"

"Because, in yer situation Kendall's like yer best friend, he knows ya like the back a yer hand, right?"

"Right."

"An' ya think yer just a waste a his time an' yer waitin' fer him ta realize this." He nods an' visibly swallows. "Which only leaves out one thing. If what yer feelin' now, scares ya, then I know this is gonna terrify the shit outta ya, but... uh.. I, uh, think ya might actually be fallin' fer Kendall." James leans his head back, shut his eyes, and swallows hard, before he breathes out slowly and looks at his not-so-little sister.

"H-how do I stop myself from fallin' for 'im, sis?" Tears swell up in the twenty-three year old's eyes.

"Ya don't, big brother. Ya obviously wanna be wit' 'im an' ya don't like the thought a him wit' somebody else. So, ya can't do nut'in' ta stop it. Jus' talk ta him, maybe not right now, but soon. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Y-yea." He wipes his eyes. "Umm... I think I'll wait 'til after the trial." Anna gives him a look. "What? We kinda need ta figure this shit out first, so the cops don't start askin' 'bout gang shit. After ev'rythin' is calm I'll talk to Ken. Plus a week is a lil' too early fer either of us to be declarin' 'r undyin' love fer each other."

"Wait, did you say a week? Yea, ya should wait a little."

"Thanks, Sis." They both get up.

"Yer welcome, big brother." For the first time, in the seventeen years that Anna has been alive, the siblings share a hug. It lasts for a few minutes before they decide to break apart.

"Why am I a week late?"

"I don't know. Ya should be payin' more attention."

"Hey! At least I found out a week later an' not a year." She teases from the love seat.

"Well, it was hard to tell. Fer the past five years, after Angel passed, you both been joined at the hip."

"Touché."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence James speaks again. "Hey, do ya know why the gang is called Rogue Souls?"

"Because ya guys do wha'chu want an' nobody can tell ya what ta do?"

"No. Well, kinda, but no. It's named after you an' Jan Carlo."

"How?"

"You do realize, I'm the first one ta call you Alma, right? Before I was taken back ta my moms, Ma told me what she named ya an' I gave ya the nickname, Alma. Since yer initials are A.L.M-A, as in, if ya translate it to English it means Soul. An' Jan Carlo's nickname is Rascal, which is a synonym of Rogue."

"What?... Oh shit! That's smart." She fidgets. "C-can we hug again?"

"Yea." He responds breathless, as he hugs his younger sister, tightly, again, but for a little longer, before sitting down on the recliner.

"Hey, look at that, another thing we got in common. We're smart." Just then there is knocking on the door.

"Come in." Jan Carlo, Aaliyah, Kiara, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Dustin take a seat. Across from their brother, Jan and Anna sit on the love seat, on the couch are Kiara, on Logan's lap, Logan, Aaliyah, Carlos, and Dustin, and Kendall sits on James' armrest, playing with his and James' intertwined fingers, hair slightly covering his eyes. Which causes Anna too smile, but only the leader catches it, and James smiles back.

"What's up?"

"Joey's conscious." Logan replies.

"How long's he been out?" Anna asks. "When the meetin' started he was only out fer half an hour."

"Four hours." Aaliyah responds.

"What!?" Anna turns to her oldest brother. "We were up here fer over three hours?!"

"The cops'll let Joey rest for a few days, then they'll see if he wants ta press charges." Logan says.

"The trial's most likely on Wednesday in two weeks." Everyone stares at the Latina. "What, I'm jus' sayin'. Joey'll get 'til Wednesday ta recuperate, he most likely needs time ta regain his memory a wha' ha' happen'. They'll make sure he's a'ight ta be discharged. He'll get a lawyer an' say Juan attacked 'im, fer no reason at all. Juan'll enter a plea a not guilty, my boyfriend may be stupid sometimes, but he ain't no idiot, he knows that if he pleads not guilty then a trial date will be set. The court officials will identify some of us an' ask us ta testify. The judge an' jury will consider wha' we say, but the majority'll take Joey's side, an' Juan'll be sent ta Jail."

Kendall drops what he was doing and looks at the Latina. "First of all, how in the hell do y'know that? An' two, why don't you sound so worried 'bout yer man bein' thrown in jail?" The blonde asks in awe.

"I use ta wanna be a cop, but now I'm more inta shit a the mind, how niggas think an' why they act a certain way. But ever since JC, Juan, Monster, Peewee, Dustin, an' Snoopy joined the gang, I couldn't jus' sit an' do nuf'in', so I started doin' my own research just in case. After losin' Brayan an' Peanut, I done more. I needa be prepared fer this shit an' I needed ta warn ya, just' in case. An' that bitch nigga deserves it for being a jealous asshole."

"Ya do know tha' tha' wasn't the only reason why, right?" Carlos speaks up.

"Then why el- What else did Joey do? Y'know other than flirt wit' me."

"I'm not even gonna ask how ya know it was Joey's fault."

"Ya technically just did, Locito. An' I know my baby better than he knows himself. He won't do nut'in' unless he feels provoked."

"Let's not talk 'bout this now. Let's wait 'til we know the official date." James orders.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." She salutes then leans forward. "But I bet I'm right though."

"Oh yea? Yer on little sis, twenty dollars says it's earlier." Jan says jumping quick into the bet.

"Forty-five says it's in a month." Dustin and Carlos say.

"Forty says Juan will forget to plead not guilty." Everyone looks at Kiara and Aaliyah.

"What? We still have our bills to pay. Our parents don't pay for it y'know." Aaliyah responds for the both of them.

"The're lookin' at us because we just called him an idiot, you idiot." Kiara turns back to the others. "We're just saying, he's gonna be thinkin' about how he shoulda killed Joey and not really listen to the charges against him." Everyone shakes their head.

"I'm wit' D an' 'Los, but I put down fifty." Kendall bets.

"I'm wit' Jan, but I raise my bet ta Sixty." Logan says.

"A hundred says it'll take Joey two weeks to get better an' remember, an' will put the blame on himself instead." James says.

"Oh, big boss man's bettin'. I'm likin' this more an' more. You guys are on, like Donkey Kong." To make it official they all shake on it. "Shit, I better be right."

"If you're not. Ya owe us four hun'ed dollars."

A week later they come to find that Anna was right about the trail being on Wednesday, about Joey blaming Juan, and Juan pleading not guilty.

"Pay up, bitches." Anna demands as they all walk out the court house. "I know my shit."

"You bet on your boyfriend being put on trial." Lydia, her mother, asks.

James, who's in the back of the group, looks away from making faces at Roman for a second, just as Jan speaks. "Ma, ya shouldn't be surprised."

"Yep. Now I gots me two hun'ed fifty pesos. An' you gots a hun'ed an' fifty fer you, Rome an' Michael ta have a day fer yer selves on the day of the trial. Go ta Chuck E. Cheese 'r the carnival, it opened Monday the seventeenth an' closes November twenty-third."

"Rome does wanna go, but-"

"No, Ma you need this. Take it as a little vacation, fer all the shit put on ya in the last two years."

"Thank you, Princesa."

"Da nada, Mami."

"What?!" Jan shouts. "Can I go?!"

"Nope."

WEDNESDAY: TRIAL DAY

The trial is at two in the afternoon. Right now it's eight in the morning. The gang gathers up at the warehouse to clear up what people will say. "Anna, you'll jus' say the truth, since you weren't really there. But ev'ryone else be prepared, we don't know who else they'll call up ta testify, jus' be ready fer anythin'."

"What should we say boss?"

"We obviously ain't gonna tell 'em tha' Joey an' Taktiq are in a gang. It's stupid. So Ken an' Loges had an idea?"

"That Joey an' Juan have been beefin' fer a while now 'cause Joey's been talkin' smack 'bout Anna, 'cause she rejected him, an' Juan is really protective of his girl." Kendall says.

"An' that a couple a guys threatened to beat up some of us, 'r loved ones, an' Taktiq. They sed they'd leave 'im fer dead, after Joey made up a story 'bout how we was bullyin' their little siblin's. Which is clearly not true." Logan continues.

"An' y'all tried ta avoid them, but Joey sold y'all out." Presley adds.

"That's actually a smart idea." Anna says.

"I know. Duhh, I thought of it." Logan boasts.

"Yo, we know yer a genius, but calm down, country boy." Anna playfully responds.

"Shut up. No one asked for yer input, Goya product." Logan rebuttals.

"Pero you know... Si es Goya, tiene que ser bueno." The seventeen year old turns in a circle and flips her hair as everyone bursts into laughter.

But a voice in the crowd of gang members and their respective partners, causes them to stop. "Yea, half this room knows exactly what you mean."

The comment causes their gang leader to stand to attention. "Who said that?"

"I did." A skinny, redheaded girl with grey eyes, and standing at about five feet eight, walks to stand in front of her leader.

"Aren't you two friends?"

"We were until Ms. Goody two shoes became a slut."

"Say it ta my face." Anna grits out. Said redhead repeats what she said.

"Diana." James warns.

"No, it's her fault Joey an' Juan are in this bullshit."

"What? How's it my fault." Anna says putting her hair up.

"You wanted into Joey's pants, but he rejected you, so you hacked Joey's Facebook makin' it look like he's a traitor. Then ya sent Taktiq after him." Anna puts her arms down.

"Is that what he told ya? Shit! Yer right. It was me. 'Cause that should be me holdin' his hand, that should be me makin' him laugh, that should be me I'm feelin' so sad, that should be me feelin' his kiss, that should be me receivin' his gifts, not'chu, this is so wrong an' I won't go on 'til he believes that that should be me."

"Justin Bieber, really?"

"The fact that ya know it's Bieber, Gordo. But back ta what I was sayin'. Yes, I hacked his profile an' friended niggas in King Cobras and Wild Boys an' fed them the info they needed ta attack my brothers, my boyfriend, my girls, an' my friends." Anna continues.

"She admitted it. Ya see, she did all that shit." Diana yells at everyone, but mainly at James.

"Why'd ya do it?" Anna slaps Carlos up side the head.

"Can someone get this bitch a dictionary?" Anna says exhausted, yet calm. "She clearly doesn't get the meanin' a sarcasm. Do ya hear yerself? Ya sound ridiculously retarded. First things first, I'm very much in love wit' Taktiq an' he ain't no fuckin' lap dog tha' follows my ev'ry order. Two, yer man tried gettin' at me, yo le rechace, mamita. He wanted me not the other way around. Three, hackin'? The only profile I hacked, do hack, an' will hack is Taktiq's, which doesn't even count as hackin' 'cause I have his password. An' last, but not least, four, how would I put the blame on yer man givin' out info, if I don't know how ta hack? How am I supposed ta do that when I don't know nobody in the other gangs? An' why would I do that when my whole fuckin' life is in this fuckin' gang?!" The Latina's voice raises. "Huh? I been apart of this way longer than yer twig bitch self has. Do ya know the amount a sweat an' tears I shed, the amount a blood I've seen an' cleaned off my friends! Yea, that woulda sent me runnin' fer the hills when my friends decided ta be 'part a this dangerous life!" She calms down again. "I've lost so many people; Jonny; seventeen, Luca; fifteen, Pika; twenty, my cousin, Brayan; twenty-two, Snoopy's brother, Peanut; twelve, who was like my baby brother, and those were all to gang shit. My uncle; Angel, thirty-three, died of cancer, he was 'part a this before he became a Marine. My Aunt Leticia, thirty, died a week after she came back from Afghanistan. I lost them all in less then five years, why would I wanna lose more? I promise them all, every night, that'd I'd make sure none of us gets ta reunite wit' them 'til our time comes. Even though I don't personally know a lot of you. Why would I disrespect them like that? I may not be close ta everybody in this room, but I know what it feels like ta lose somebody an' I may have been dragged inta this life, I may not have wan'ted nut'in' ta do wit' this' fuckin' drama an' bullshit, but I'm here. An' sure as bitch fuckin' Hell, I ain't turnin' my back on the life an' the people I known fer over the past seven years." Diana begins to stutter. "A'ight then." Anna gets in her face. "Get. Yer. Facts. Straight." As soon as Anna pulls away a hand collides with her face.

Before she can do anything she's pulled back by her brothers and Diana by Peewee and Snoopy. "Let me go." Anna says calmly. "I'm not gonna do nut'in'."

"No." Jan says. "Yer pulse is goin' a mile a minute. I know ya wanna do sut'in'."

"I said, let me. Fuckin'. GO!" Both girls start thrashing like rabid pit bulls.

"No. She's the best female fighter in this gang, she's trained, you ain't."

"I don't give two shits 'bout how tough she thinks she is. She could be trained by Mohammad Ali, it still don't matter. E'ta bitcha quiere una pelea, pue' se la doy."

"Speak English vida loca. I'm pretty sure you were taught English when ya hopped the border. You wouldn't even be able to touch me anyways."

"Try me, trick."

"You. Can't. Touch. Me." Before any one can react, Anna pushes her brothers away, spears Diana to the ground, straddles her, and starts swinging. They get pulled apart again, each girl to each side of the room, but James tells his men to let the girls settle their dispute. After both girls are let go, Diana makes the first moved by running full speed, straight to Anna, while said girl just stands there analyzing Diana's moves. As the redhead gets a few inches closer to the Latina, she launches at her, only to have Anna roll to the side and land a sharp jab under Diana's rib cage. The taller girl lets out an agonizing scream.

"An' here I was, thinkin' I ain't gonna to get a chance ta touch ya. Right, that's what ya told me?" Anna says pouting, taunting Diana, walking around slowly, while looking at her nails. Which only makes the redhead more mad and react by swinging back at the brunette, but Anna quickly jumps back barely escaping the claws she calls her nails, only inches away from her face. "Now, that was a close one." Diana turns back to face her opponent, then takes off in a run, towards the seventeen year old, again, doing the same attack, and once again, Anna dodges out of the way, ready to strike Diana once again, but Diana was ready for this and quickly turns around grabs Anna's wrist digging her nails into the younger girl's wrist causing blood to drip out. "Now, now, no need ta get feisty, Emma Stone." Anna quickly punches at Diana with her left hand ignoring the pain that was coming from her wrist, but Diana's reflexes are quicker than the previous times Anna had attacked. Everyone in the warehouse stands around, watching it all play out, a few of them snickering at Anna's comments.

"Will you shut the fuck up? An' just fight." The redhead dodges the fist coming towards her head, just as it came at her. Diana uses her left hand to do the same as Anna had just done, but the brunette dodges it and catches Diana's left wrist, leaving both teens' arms crossed over each others. Thinking quickly Anna uses her left foot and kicks Diana's side with as much strength as she could muster up. The second her foot makes contact with Diana's ribs, said redhead instantly lets go of Anna's wrist and falls to her knees grabbing her, most likely, cracked rib. This time Anna is the one to tackle Diana to the ground. The Puerto Rican straddles said girl on the ground with the hand wrapped around her neck.

"Do ya give up, Chucky? Ya really shoulda re-thought yer outfit this mornin'." She asks squeezing her hand tighter. "Ya should. I'm mean, give up, y'know. I'm still a minor an' yer like, what? Thirty? You can get arrested fer assultin' a minor."

"No. And I'm nineteen!" Diana spat, her eyes showing determination.

"Oh! You sure fooled me." Anna says having a difficult time holding back her laugh. "I'm mean what nineteen year old has crinkles near their eyes."

"Shut up! Does it look like I care if I get locked up?"

"Alright then, it's yer life. I won't tell ya how to throw it down the toilet an' off the face of the world. Just know you'll be in their for a year tops. By that time Joey would move on ta at least six other girls."

"You know an awfully lot 'bout the law. It's irretatin'." The brunette squeezes a little tighter, but keeps a smile on her face.

"Why, thank you. I did wanna be a cop once, so I been doin' my research. But now, I don't know, I'm thinkin' 'bout goin' inta psychology. Y'know the study of the mind an' psychological behavior. 'R maybe I'll be... A secretary... 'R a researcher? Y'know sut'in' hands-on, sut'in' safer." Without the Latina noticing, Diana, who's trying to pry her hands off of throat, is having a hard time breathing.

"Alma! Stop." Both her brothers say.

"Oops." She says sarcastically before letting up and looking towards her brothers. James eyes finally turned back to their normal hazel eyes, having gone darker when the fight began. Anna can see worry in Jan's eyes, but also something like pride which made Anna smile at him. Diana sees this as her chance and kicks Anna off of her, then does a kick up, landing on her feet. The nineteen year old turns to see Anna still on the ground, makes her way over to the brunette, panting as she bends over Anna, which is a big mistake because as soon as she hovers over her, the Latina kicks her foot up making contact with Diana. Said girl stumbles back in a daze from the kick, not noticing Anna doing a kick up off the ground, landing on her feet. All their friends stare in awe and shock at how well the Latina has put up. After Anna lands on her feet she turns around to see Diana dazed from the kick.

"Wow, boarder hopper... ya lasted... longer than... I... thought... ya would." Dianna pants out. "Hey, it's like Deja Vu... but only... I didn't say it to you... I said it to... to Taktiq the first time I fucked him. How does it feel?... Knowing yer man fucked me... when you started dating... before he fucked you."

"When an' where?"

"In February of last year in the girls locker room, my car, a motel room. Anywhere we could. You name it. You mad that he wanted me an' probably still wants me, an' not you."

"This is why yer a thot, ya fucked him in places infected wit' hun'eds, maybe thousands, of people, who knows when's the last time those rooms an' yer car were cleaned. An' the locker room, really? You know that ain't ever cleaned. Me an' him started talkin' in March, you know the month after February, so there ain't nut'in ta be mad 'bout, the bitches before me mean shit ta me. Oh an' look at that, I'm the one he's been makin' love to, on 'r beds, in 'r clean rooms, fer the past year. Now, why should I be jealous?"

"I don't know... How 'bout the fact that whenever we were done fuckin', he'd say it was amazin' an' he'd come back for more."

"Oh, shit!"

"Really? Hmm? Wow? 'Cause he says that no one could ever compare ta me. That I'm the best he's ever had an' he never wants ta leave. He never comes back for more 'cause I give 'im what he wants until he can't handle no more." Anna kicks Diana in the stomach.

"Someone want some ice fer that burn?!"

"Ya see there's sut'in' ya don't know 'bout me." Anna continues to ignore everyone in the warehouse. "In seventh grade, when Juan told me he was in the gang, I knew what to expect. Other gangs comin' after him an' his fam, after my fam." Anna says circling Diana as said girl tries to get air in her lungs. "Since 2008, I've been takin' self-defense, not just the basics, Sweetheart. But aslo Boxing, MMA, an' Karate classes, every Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, an' Saturday. I've completed my self-defense classes this past September an' I got one more year ta complete 'til I become a black belt; One more year 'til my fists have ta legally be registered as weapons." Diana struggles to swallow down her fear as she sees the Latina's hazel eyes have gone like their leaders eyes; pupils dilated, almost fully black. She turns to the angry leader. "An' yea James, I did need a parents signature since I'm underage; that's the beauty of school forms. I just tricked Mami into signin' 'em, y'know the nurse form, lunch form, class rules, information an' shit. It really helps when she's half asleep. I feel guilty 'bout it now, but I can't turn back time."

"You don't scare me bitch. Yer nothin' but a worthless piece a shit." Anna looks back at her opponent.

"Apparently, yer man thinks differently." Anna sends a smirk her way 'causing Diana's anger to skyrocket. The nineteen year old wastes no time in trying to get Anna from behind, but the Latina anticipated this, not letting the redhead fully recover as she sends a spinning hook kick to Diana's face, not hard enough to knock her out, but hard enough to make Diana's vision blur.

"OH SHIT!"

"GOD! I FELT THAT." The kick sends the redhead to the ground instantly. Blood dripping from her mouth. Anna makes her way over to Diana, who is trying hard to get up, but the ass kicking is taking a toll on her. With her left hand, the brunette grabs a hand full of red hair, pulls an object out of her jacket with her right hand, straddles and hovers over the redhead, close enough that Diana can feel Anna's breath on her. All cameras are able to see the whole interaction.

"Now, this is gonna be the las' time imma try ta be nice ta ya. Next time, I'll make sure ya don't get up, best female fighter an' gang member 'r not." Anna says looking in the shocked face of Diana, who is trying not to move because of the knife being teased around her throat. "You can talk shit 'bout me all ya want. Ya can even tell the world ya fucked my man while he was 15, fer all I care, because I'm mature an' I can handle shit talkin' putas like you. But the second I hear ya talkin' shit 'bout where my loyalties are at an' 'r my relationship wit' my man, ya better be prepared fer a fuckin' war, bitch." Anna says to Diana. "Now, nod if you understand me." Anna demands before Diana nods. "Good." Anna smiles as she gets up and skips over to her brothers, black eyes going back to hazel. The brunette stands in front of James and goes to say something, but James gestures her to stay quiet. She looks in his eyes and instead of seeing disappointment and anger for not listening to him, she sees unshed tears, awe, love, and pride. Before she can even react, he is holding her tightly to his chest.

"God! I'm so proud a ya."

"I tol' ya I can take care a myself." She says into his chest.

"Yea, yeah, yer a big girl, I know." He kisses the top of her head. "But you'll always be my baby girl." Anna hugs her brother back, just as tight.

"Umm, what's goin' on?" Peewee asks with his phone still recording.

"Shhh, they're havin' a siblin' moment." Kendall responds.

"Wait, what?" After bidding on the trial, Aaliyah, Kiara, Logan, Carlos, Dustin, and Kendall were all told about the siblings. "How come ya didn't tell us?"

"Nigga, I found out two weeks ago. I've been busy wit' school, work, Roman an' Genny, an' the trial, that I forgot ta even tell my own mom that I know James is my brother. Watch me forget later too."

"How?"

"Michael's our dad."

"Now that that's cleared up, back to the topic at hand!" James shouts.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Anna responds.

"Don't you have to go to work today."

"Yes, I do."

"Then go, before ya get fired."

"No, no, I see what yer doin' yer tryna get rid of me. Fine, I'll go. But just ta let ya know, I can't get fired. Those bitches love me." Anna hugs her friends and waves goodbye to the others. "See you later, Diana." She says before she gives Jan a kiss on the cheek and lastly she gives James a hug and a kiss on the cheek before ruffling his hair.

"Not the hair!" The Latina sends him a smirk. "I go'chu later. Don't worry." He says as she literally does a front handspring, cartwheel, round off, straight to her car.

"I just started a little Gymnastics too. Whaaat Uuuup!"


	4. Chapter 4

APRIL 2014

It's been about five months since Anna's has seen her boyfriend in person. Jail and school, caring for her brothers and Juan's baby sister, her mom to worry about, and working at the daycare, all keeping her busy, but she's been missing him. She visits about once every two or three weeks with Roman and Genni when she can, but it isn't the same. Juan was due back about four weeks ago, but due to a fight he and the other guys got into with another group of inmates the judge decided to keep them all a few weeks longer. When Juan informed Anna of this she wasn't very happy; she cried. This led to Juan trying to comfort her from the other side of the table not being able to touch her. He still hasn't come back yet.

Right now Anna is at Kiara's apartment with a few other friends.

"Guess what? Pres texted me and said the guys will be out pretty soon." Kiara says.

"Good fer them."

"Hey aren't you happy? 'R boos will be home soon." Aaliyah asks Anna.

"I guess."

"C'mon Anna, let's go somewhere to try to get your mind off of Taktiq." Zak suggests to the now eighteen year old.

"That's gunna be impossible."

"An' why is that?"

"'C-cause today's our ann-iversary. I was gonna give him these… dog tags… Pero el n-no esta aqui." The young adult says as tears build up in her eyes.

"Aww, that's so cute. Wait, wasn't that what yer aunt sent ya before she died?" Crystal asks.

"Yea, she gave one ta Anna an' one ta Jan Carlo." Aaliyah says.

"One was Tio Angel's an' the other one was Titi's, she kept both after he died. It was from when they fought in the war. He gave her his tags an' she gave him her's before they came back to America, they wanted ta remember each other. They found each other again two years later, Tio found out they had a Angel Jr., before they both got deployed again." Jan Carlo says.

"Yea. She said it was fer good luck, it shows bravery an' independence, an' she believed that if it's given ta somebody, it could be family 'r a friend, an' they move 'r sut'in', wit' this close, they'll eventually come back ta ya, it happened ta their kids before. But in this case, I chose ta give it to J-Juan. He's m-my baby."

"Aww, that's cute." Luis says as Anna hiccups.

"Heh yea, but to bad I can't even se– I can't see him today, on our fuckin' anniversary. Why did my teachers give me a lot a homework, I mean it's my senior year, I only got a few weeks 'til I graduate."

"I'm sure when he returns he'll make it up to you."

"Hell yea, he will. Six god damn fuckin' months wit'out 'im, who the hell does he think he is, Channin' -fine ass easily forgiven- Tatum? He will suffer the consequences fer bein' a jealous dumb-ass. I mean all I did was like Joey's status when he said he's doin' to be honest an' rate posts an' he asked ta hang out. I'll admit he was flirtin' wit' me, an' rated me an 8.8. But c'mon I didn't flirt back, plus, I haven't spoken ta Jorge fer hella long 'til he did the post, I wanted ta catch up wit' a friend. Just 'cause yer my boyfriend it don't mean you can beat my friends inta unconsciousness fer wan'in'a chill."

"Well, Joey did betray the Rogue Souls an' proved where his loyalties are at."

"That doesn't count though. He knew James could handle 'im fer that. Part a the reason was 'cause a the flirtin'. He tol' me that that was the thing that set him off ta beat Jorge up."

"Oh, yeah an' for every hour Jorge didn't wake up, Taktiq got a month added ta his jail time. Good thing he was only out for four hours an' not four days."

"While the rest a them got themselves in there for 'pullin' out weapons' when the rival gang decided to do a drive by. They were 'endangering the welfare of more than one child' an' I was with them, all the guys did was hide the kids an' me, then started shootin' when we were protected." Crystal says.

"I'm still stuck on the Channin' Tatum part? Like- What does Channin' have to do with this?... Never mind. But Tak's only been gone for five months not six, though. So you know what you gonna do?" Derek asks.

"But I haven't seen him completely in six."

"TMI, Sis, TMI!" Jan says.

"Oh well, an' no I don't know what I'm gonna do, but if I did I still wouldn't tell ya. I do know, though, he's gonna wish he never left."

"Just don't hurt yourself while comin' up wit' a plan. Well, we gonna get goin' now, gotta go visit Mamma." Aaliyah and Luis get up. "We'll be back."

"Tell Mamma I said hi." Kiara says after their retreating figures.

"Yea, we gotta go too. Y'know the rough draft of our college essays are due in two days." Jan Carlo, Derek, and Zak get up.

"I gotta go pick Jacqueline up from school before she bites my head off. Does preschool really piss three year olds off or is it that she got Snoopy's temper?" Crystal says.

"I think it's both her parents' tempers. Hopefully, when ya have this little one in three months, he doesn't get yer temper." Anna says rubbing Crystal's baby bump.

"Rude. I have no response to that. Bye girls." The twenty year old responds.

The only ones left are Anna and Kiara. Everything is quiet for a few minutes before Anna breaks it. "Kia?"

"What?"

"I miss my baby an' my brothers!" Kiara gets up and hugs her pseudo-sister tight.

"Shhh shh, I know, I know, I miss my baby too. Juan, James, Kendall, Logan, Dustin, Monster, Rahim, Snoopy, Santi, and Carlos'll be back in two weeks tops an' those weeks'll come by in no time, just wait."

"O-ok. I better g-et goin' now, I needa cool down an' Juan'll call anytime soon."

"Ok, call or text me when ya get home?"

"Yea."

"C'mon Savi, mami's goin' home." Kiara picks Savi up and kisses his head, before passing him to Anna. "Bye Anna. Bye Savi."

"Bye." On the way home Anna tries to listen to the radio, but all that's on are love songs, so she shuts it off. When she reaches her house, she texts Kiara that she got home safely. She carries Savi to his room and sets him down for the night. Anna decides to take a bubble bath to help her relax. By the time Anna's done with her bubble bath she dresses in her pj's; a tank-top and shorts, a pair of Juan's old loose boxers that he left in her house in the eighth grade. She heads back downstairs to make some dinner. She stops by Savi's room to see he's fast asleep. While she eats her dinner she listens to throwback music while finishing up her homework, but is interrupted by her phone ringing. She pauses the music. Anna finds her phone on the counter.

"Hello."

"Hey, Nena."

"Hey, baby. How're you guys doing?"

"As good as we'll be in this shitty place, jus' missin' y'all. An' you?"

"Missing ya too. How was yer day today?"

"Same ol' same ol'. You?"

"Eh mas o menos. You aren't here. But we heard from a little birdie that you guys're comin' back in a few days 'r so, that made our day slightly better."

"Only sightly?"

"Yeah, me an' Savi still think that's a long time. We miss 'r Papi."

"God, Ba'e, don't call me tha' while I'm in a room wit' tha guys. I'll be home soon, te lo prometo, amor. Tell Savi I said hi an' tha' I can't wait ta see him."

She giggles. "I will when he wakes up."

"When's he turnin' five months, again?"

"You adopted Chachi, a week before ya got locked up, an' I adopted him a week after ya got locked up. Chachi's a month older than 'im, we got 'im when he was a week old. Do the math."

"So in a week?"

"Yea."

"James wanted to know, why'd you decide ta name him Savi?"

"Because Savvy, S-A-V-V-Y means understanding, and is a synonym a shrewd, which is a synonym a tactical. Which is what his father 'Taktiq' is."

"That was clever a ya. I can't wait ta see you guys, an' my little princess, Chachi."

"You will, soon, Baby."

"Oh, I just remembered, I sent you sut'in' in tha mail tha otha day, it was supposed ta arrive today. Did ya get it?"

"Oh my god, thanks fer remindin' me. I knew I forgot ta do sut'in'."

"Let me guess, you didn't check tha mail?"

"You guessed correctly."

"Sup beautiful… Heeey sexy… Anna!... What up, Mami chula!...Hey! I wanna say 'hi' ta my little sis."

"Let me guess... Kenny... 'Locito... Snoopy... Loges...an' Jay Dee?"

"Yep."

"Tell'em all I said hi. Wait were's Monster, Rahim, and Santi?"

"Will do. They're playin' basketball, y'know how they get. Hold on, beautiful... When… Wait… Now!... Uh fine…... Preciosa, I gotta go, they want me on kitchen duty, te llamo mañana. Ok."

"Ok. Bye. I Love you my Sexy Latino."

"Bye. Te amo tambien my Little Angel."

"He forgot our anniversary." Anna whimpers before she goes upstairs, grabs her robe, and goes to the mailbox. In the mailbox she finds an envelope. She opens it and inside she finds pictures of Juan, Juan and James, the rest of the guys locked up with them; Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Snoopy, Rahim, Monster, and Santi, and all of them hanging out together. On the back of the last photo is a note saying:

I know I ain't been the best boyfriend these last few months, but I'm trying.

Being away from you ain't as easy as it seems, I sometimes feel like crying.

I miss you every minute, of every day, I'm away.

And the only thing left to say,

is HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BAE!

–Taktiq, your sexy Latino

Once Anna's back inside she lets a tear fall from her eyes and a giggle. -He didn't forget.-

When she walks into the living room, she notices something that she didn't see before. "What the?" She stands at the door speechless.

On the couch is a big teddy bear with 'I Love You' written inside the heart between its paws. She steps closer to the bear and sees a card attached to it reading:

You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me,

Also the gang, Savi and Chachi too,

You'll always be my baby,

And I hope I'll always be your boo.

–Jay, your other half

Anna picks up the bear and carries it up the stairs to her bedroom, once at her doorway she drops the pictures, the bear, and both cards on the floor. There on her bed is Chachi, Juan's six month old white and brown spotted boxer pit mix, with a poster board in her mouth and on the board it reads:

I know I act like a psychotic dumb ass most times,

But it's only 'cause I'm crazy 'about you,

I can't think of anymore rhymes,

But I just got to say I'll never ever stop loving you.

–Juan Álvarez, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

"Chachi?... I thought you were at Peewee's." They run up to each other and Anna kisses all over the puppy's face.

"Hey, what 'bout me?" Juan appears out of nowhere in only boxers, as if he just finished getting ready for bed, with opened arms. He smiles at her and that was all she needed in confirmation that Juan was actually there.

"Jay!" She jumps on him giving him the most passionate kiss he has ever received. The Latino smiles against the brunette's lips, overwhelmed by the feeling of love Anna was giving him. He kissed back, pulling her impossibly closer and tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. They pulled away panting.

"Don't'chu ever fuckin' scare me like that; I really thought ya forgot 'bout our anniversary." She slaps his arm.

"Why would I forget? It means I've been with the most amazing girl fer two years. It's not sut'in' I wanna forget."

"Better not be. Next time ya pull off a stunt like that yer switchin' places wit' Chachi an' Savi."

"No, I'm not cause ya love me way too much ta be away fer a night."

"Oh really, I survived twenty four weeks wit'ou'chu inside a me an' twenty weeks wit'ou'chu in the same vicinity. Ya wanna test that theory, now?" She says threateningly.

"No, we don't have to do that."

"Thought so… I wouldn't be able ta handle it either. How'd ya even get in 'ere anyway?"

"Yer moms gave me her key before she left. She sed she was gonna drop yer brother off at Michael's house tonight, so Roman can spend time wit' yer father, while she works tha night shift. She told me to wear protection, condoms are in the nightstand, if we're gonna 'spend time' together."

"Of course she would and that make sense. I almost forgot, here's yer gift." Juan stares at his girlfriend then at the engraved name on the tags. His eyes start to water.

"Why'd you...? God, I love you." A tear slips out and his voice cracks as he whisper this.

"I love you too." They kiss again.

"Ain't these ones Tio Angel's?"

"Yea."

"Why're you givin' it ta me?"

"Cause my aunt sed if I give it ta someone an' they move 'r sut'in', wit' this close, they'll eventually come back ta me, it could be family 'r friend. But I gave it ta you 'cause yer my baby... my King... my Lover... my hubby... my partner in crime... my ride 'r die... my other half... my best friend... the one I los– my first time... yer my one an' only."

"Thank you, I love it an' you."

"Love you too. Just one question, did you feed Chachi an' let her do her business?"

"Yea. I should put 'er in wit' Savi then, shouldn't I?"

"Yep. Then you can show me how much you love me." She says seductively. Juan runs out the room with his puppy and brings her to the spare room also known as Chachi's and Savi's, Anna's husky puppy's, room when she and the gang member sleep over. The Latina takes off her robe and sets it on a chair. Juan walks in just as she bends down to pick up a the things she dropped off the floor. He pulls her close, before she stands up straight, making her gasp in both surprise and pleasure. Juan 2.0 rubbing against her ass.

"Taktiq! What'd I say? Don't fuckin' scare me." Juan moans and grinds his hips against her ass causing her to gasp.

"Yer so sexy when ya curse. It turns me on."

"An' you're annoyin' me right now. It's turnin' me off."

"I'm sorry, Nena. It's been so long an' this situation I can't handle on my own anymore." He looks down at the tent in his underwear.

"Nene, ya just got back an' now I'm annoyed. We'll do it tomorrow."

"No can do. This is an emergency, I waited six months an' I can't wait no more. C'mon we're alone. Jan Carlo sed he's stayin' over James', brother bondin' or whateva. Plus, we missed my birthday sex, New Years, Valentine's day, an' yer birthday sex." Juan turns her around and slams her against the closed door, pulls himself closer, so they're pressed against one another, and begins kissing her. She tries to pull away, but she melts into the kiss instead. This kiss is the most passionate, desperate, and lust filled, kiss they ever shared. He pulls away and kisses down her neck, leaving love bites. She lifts her leg and uses it to pull him closer by the hips.

"I see someone's become more flexible."

"Helps wit' tryin' new things." She says seductively while still standing on one leg. They grind up against each other roughly as he picks her up by her ass. Her legs automatically wrapping around him. He lays her down, and they began kissing each other softly before Anna flips them over and practically rips off the little clothes they have on. Leaving on her panties.

"I thought ya wanted ta wait 'til tomorrow." He says smugly.

"Fuck what I said. I need you." Anna starts to move her hands around his body, while rutting against his thigh teasing his dick.

"Bein' locked up did wonderful things ta yer body, baby." She looks at him lovingly.

"An' only fer you ta see an' I see you changed a little while I was gone." He says looking at her chest.

"You know it. Almost Ds."

"¿Quieres montarme?" Anna nods and pushes Juan up against the headboard. He slips aside her underwear as she positions herself over him and slowly sinks down. She hisses. It has been way too long. It hurt more than it used to, but she knew that there needed to be pain before there was pleasure. Juan bites his lip and forces himself to not buck up into the brunette. He pulls Anna down slightly so he could wipe away the tears slowly leaking from her eyes. He kisses the brunette's lips softly.

"¿Estas bien?" Anna opens her eyes and smiles, she's all the way down and now just waiting for the pain to dull.

"Yer in raw, but yea, I will be." She whispers. "God, I missed ya, babe." Finally, she pulls up and slowly moves back down, groaning at the pain. Juan moans. Anna's so tight, it's taking all his will power to not just flip them and pound into the heat that's surrounding him.

"Mami, tan apretada." Anna's pace slowly increases, pushing backward and back forward at a steady pace. Pretty soon, the pain's completely gone and she only feels the pleasure. She pants, thrusting on her boyfriend's member, capturing his bottom lip with her teeth and sucking it into her mouth. She looks down at Juan with lust dark eyes as she continues to move. The Latino moans loudly, when his girlfriend throws her head back in a deep moan and exposed the slightly tan flesh for him to lick, suck, and bite. Which he does. He pulls away from Anna's neck to look at the wonderful love bits he left, then focuses on the tight heat around his throbbing member. He takes the Latina's hips and picks her up, before slamming her back down, hitting Anna's sweet spot dead on. Anna clenches her teeth as she moans out in pleasure. She missed this. This feeling of love Juan's showing her. They're fucking, both of them to desperate for the other to be making this 'love making', but Juan's lips never leave her skin, placing loving kisses on any part of her body he could reach. And Anna loves it.

"J-Juan, so close. Fuck, I love you." Anna pants against Juan's shoulder.

He smiles and kisses at Anna's chest and neck as he speaks. "I love you, baby. So much." Anna groans, thrusting down harder, making small noises with each jab of her sweet spot.

"Taktiq... Juan... baby... Yes... Papi." She moans out as she busts. Sending waves of pleasure crashing throughout her body.

"Fuck, Nani." The Latino moans as Anna's walls clench around him, milking him of his release. They thrust against each other slowly as they ride out there climax, both looking into each other's eyes lovingly. They lean forward and seal their lips together in a kiss. A kiss full of love, and passion. A kiss that both had been missing for months. After they calm down Juan flips them over and decides to do something new. He slowly kisses down her body and spreads her legs, moving her underwear. He licks at her entrance and starts to eat her out, his tongue moving in and out of her quickly.

"Ngh. Papi... no pares... So goooood." Juan keeps going for another five minutes then he stops.

He sits up and pulls her up with him into a passionate kiss. "Round two?" He asks.

"Mhhmm." Anna slowly changes their positions, so she's laying directly on top of him. She wants every inch of her skin to be with his. She feels his bulge on her and starts to grind in place. He moans a bit so she goes down on him. the Latina forgot how big her boyfriend was, eight inches, long and thick. It was a monster and it turned her on. She starts massaging Juan 2.0 and licks and kisses everywhere she can on the monster, the front back, top, base, everywhere. She flattens her tongue over the head and sucks really hard. Juan thrusts his hips forward and his girlfriend looks up.

"Ah ah, be patient." His breathing grows increasingly fierce. She can see his chest moving up and down, violently. And seeing his face in pure pleasure and him biting his lip. Anna took in as much as she could, she got most of it down, but it was just too big. Juan starts thrusting into her mouth causing Anna to gag a bit every time. She pulls off with a 'pop' before he could bust and kisses him again. He flips them over and covers his fingers with lube, that he got from the drawer.

"Ready fer round two?" He says entering his finger into her.

"Yea." She sighs.

He inserts a second finger in her entrance. Scissoring and massaging her insides. "What'd ya want me ta do?" He says inserting another.

"I... want ya... ta... fuck me." She pants out. "I need you, Papi." And then another. With four fingers inside her, Anna begins thrusting upward, while looking Juan in the eyes. She grabs hold of his wrist, rolling her hips causing his fingers to go in deeper and deeper each thrust she makes, not tearing her gaze from his, turning Juan on even more.

"Curl... yer fingers... right there." She moves them deeper. "Shit." That did it for the Latino.

He pulls out his fingers causing the brunette to whimper at the loss. After preparing her he steadies himself between her legs, slowly pushing in. "Baby, I love you. I'll make love ta ya all night if I have ta, imma show you how much I missed you..." He kisses her deeply. "...I wanna make ya believe it when I say 'I love You'." Kisses her again. Juan pulls out slowly as to make sure she feels his love. Anna's ready for him. He starts to pick up his pace and goes a little faster. Minutes pass and Juan starts making hard, but slow, thrusts. Just how she likes it. He slowly slips into his feral state again, every pound that was made to her sweet spot made her breathless.

"Babe. Faster... Ma' duro, papi... Te amo... Te amo... Te amo." He lets out a low growl as he goes a tiny bit faster.

"I love you too."

"Ngh... I'm gonna... ahh... No pares."

"No, don't... Cum yet... Mami." He slows down his pace and eventually pulls out.

"Wha-What're ya- Oh" She's interrupted. "... No pares, Papi... Oh."

"Ya love it when I eat you out, don't'chu?"

"I love iii-it... Si asi... Papi, don't... Stop." She whispers.

"Ya want me ta stop?"

"No. Stop talkin'." He gives her what she wants. "Oh God, imma-" Juan releases on the sheets as he swallows every last bit of her.

He slowly crawls up to kiss Anna, when they calm down again. They make-out and roll around for a while until air is greatly needed. They both lay down. "I love it when you call me Papi." He turns to face her.

"An' why's that?"

"Cause ya know who's daddy."

"Shut up. It's the only time yer daddy."

"Oh, and when you moan in Spanish, oooh, it turns me on."

"I love it when you call me baby."

"Why?"

"Cause it makes me feel loved."

"Round three then?"

"No se. Maybe."

"Sé que te gusta cuando te ago el amor, haciendote caliente y moja', cuando me llamas Papi, no puedo controlarme, y when you tell me to fuck you, mmm, so hot."

"Juan stop." Anna warns.

"Cuando meto mi' dedos en ti an' ya fuck yerself on 'em, ay que sexy." He ignores her warning.

"Nene, stop it."

"Y sobre todo, pierdo el control, when ya beg fer me, especially when I hit yer g-spot, dead on... over... an' over... an' over again."

"Ngh. Ay Papi. Look wha'cha do ta me." She slowly guides her boyfriend's hand in between her legs. Juan's so happy that only he could turn his girlfriend on like that.

"I didn't even touch ya this time an' yer already wet fer me again."

"Baby, I'm beggin' ya ta do sut'in'. Jus' touch me. Please, Papi, haga me algo, fuck me, dame placer, algo. Por favor."

"Nghh, Nena don't." She pushes his hand in deeper, the Latino stifles his own groan, when the Latina's brows furrow and she looks so pleasured.

"Juan, this is all yer fault I'm so fuckin' horny, but ya don't wanna touch me, so I guess I'll get somebody else ta do it." She says rolling her hips.

"Like hell ya will. Like I told ya the first time we made love. Yer mine. Sexually, physically, an' emotionally." He kisses her passionately, leaving them both breathless. "If any nigga... Looks at'chu a certain way... Flirts wit'chu... Or touches ya... He's gonna be a dead man."

"God, I wan'chu so bad right now, Bae."

"I'm guessin' ya wanna go fer round three?"

"Yeah, ya got six months ta make up fer."

"How'd ya go so long wit'out me, Bae?"

"Two words; vibrating dildo. Not as good as you, but enough ta make me climax five times a month."

"Five times a month? That's more times than we had sex."

"I really needed ya, baby."

"Where's it?"

"In the nightstand, top drawer, why?" Juan goes threw the drawer and pulls out a red, long and thick, dick-shaped vibrator.

"You'll see." He places it above her entrance and turns it on. "An' it's my favorite color too."

"Ahh, Fuck... Uuh... Baby... Inssside... Meee... Nooow." Her boyfriend moves it down to her entrance and thrusts it in. "Juan... No-ooot... What I... Meant."

"I don't know. This seems ta be enough since ya've been fuckin' yerself on it fer a while now an' it's practically inside ya." He pauses. "Get up. I want you to show me how you used this." She takes it from him and walks over to her small wooden backless bench. She pulls off the cushions before setting the toy down on one end and sitting on it, letting a long moan slip. "Don't just stare at me. Show me what you did, baby." She turns on the toy and immediately the moans fall out.

"Mmm.... ahh.... yes..." Her hands roam around her body as she sits there for a few minutes, reveling in pleasure, before she leans forward, practically laying down, thrusting at a faster than steady pace causing her to scream out in pleasure and her boyfriend's name before her multiple releases. "Papii..." His girlfriend sits up again, shutting off her toy, still rolling her hips even though she feels sensitive, and biting her lip. "Fuck." Juan watches as she thrusts and rolls her hips. She then goes on all fours and shoves the dildo in and out of her. Her moans are the only sounds in the room. After another release, she sticks the dildo onto the bench then sucks on it as she fingers herself aggressively. "G-iiii-ive me... FUCK!... yes! yessss!... Give meee m-more, please... I need y-you." Juan pulls her and the toy away from the bench onto the bed, shoving it into her, turning it on again, and grinds against Anna, as he lays against her, kissing her softly.

He pulls away looking at her seriously. "Are ya sure this is wha'cha want? Ya look pretty worn out." He asks. She smiles and pecks his lips before replying.

"Fuck yes... I'm sure... Taktiq. Ya got me... horny as fuck... right now. Lookin' at that... body... a yers ain't helpin'. Now... Get that fuh-cking... dildo... out of me... and make love to me." He does as told and kisses her again, runs a hand down her body stopping at her entrance and rubbing it a little, making sure that she was ready.

"Mmm... so wet for me." He whispers. "Imma go slow." He says as she spreads her legs and he positions himself between them. She nods and pulls him close, so he was lying on top of her. Juan wraps an arm around her waist while he eases himself inside carefully. Anna cringes and wraps her arms around him, nails digging into his back a little bit. He eventually slides himself in all the way. "No turning back now."

"Not planning too, baby. But, don't move yet." She says before she plants a deep kiss on his lips. They start to make-out again with Juan still in her. They stop after a few minutes to breathe. He refuses to move until she's comfortable enough. After a minute or two the pain had subsided completely. "You can move now." After a few minutes Anna's feeling nothing but pure pleasure. "God, I love you."

"Love you too, babe." They have a good rhythm going. Anna digging her nails as she clings onto his back desperately as Juan thrusts into her as hard and as deep as he could, both of them constantly moaning and groaning in complete bliss.

"Uh, Juan. Fuuck." She moans out, feeling a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh shit... Ugh... Baby I'm so close too..." He moans out. "Fuck, cum with me baby." She nods and pulls him into a blissful kiss before they intertwine their hands and reach their climax together.

Juan gives one last deep thrust, painting her insides. "Juuuaaan."

"Annnaa." Both of them moaning out each others names and holding each other tightly.

"Uhh... That was amazing." Juan begins to pull out.

"No, I want you to stay inside me."

"Alright. Happy anniversary, Anna Leticia Mendez-Acosta."

"Happy anniversary, Juan David Alvarez-Rivera."

"God..." Kiss. "... I..." Kiss. "... Missed..." Kiss. "... Ya..." Kiss. "... So..." Kiss. "... Much..." Kiss. "... An"..." Kiss. "... I..." Kiss. "... Missed..." Kiss. "... This."

"Missed..." Kiss. "... Ya..." Kiss. "... Too..." Kiss. "... Baby."

"Shit. Y'know what I just realized?"

"What?" She asks, not minding at all that he is still on top of her or that he's slightly panicking.

"I'm not wearing a condom."

"It's ok, I'm on birth control an' I got mornin' after pills."

"Since when?"

"Two months ago."

"So, you knew I'd forget the condom?"

"No, the month before you were supposed ta come back I thought 'what if the condom breaks, while we're havin' sex?' I don't wanna be carryin' yer child yet. So, then I decided ta get the day after pill. I also don't like havin' my period ev'ry month. Plus I wanted ta feel ya inside me, movin' in an' out, givin' me so much pleasure, makin' me breathless, moanin' out who I belong to."

"Ohhh, yer such a tease. God, I love you, Nani."

"Y'know yer dick is still in me, right?" She says clenching around him for emphasis. "I can feel ya gettin' hard. Ya wanna go again, don't'cha?"

"Fuck, yes. An' I know how much ya love it when I go rough."

"Yea... Fine, but if I can't walk tomorrow, I'm puttin' out on ya."

"No, ya won't, ya jus' got me back, ya want me to shove this monster in ya, fuckin' ya all night 'til yer sore. An' my fingers playin' wit' ya, makin yer nerves tingle, givin' ya all the pleasure ya want 'til ya get sick a me." The Latino says sliding very slowly, in and out of his girlfriend.

"I know I won't but seriously I won't talk ta ya tomorrow if I can't walk. W-we gotta be at Jackie's par-ar-ty... In two days an' she's turnin' four." She clings onto her boyfriend's back. "I don-on't think she'd like it if Titi Nani didn't show up wit' her favorite Tio an' I- Babe, fuck... Harder." She moans, throwing her head back and eyes rolling back.

"You were sayin'." Juan says with a smug look on his face. Stopping abruptly but resuming quickly.

"You're a do-Ooh-uche. An' I was sayin' I-Aahh- I gotta get the rest o-Oohh- of the stuff fer the cake tomorrow -MMMM."

"Sorry, pero tu sabe' que no va' a poder caminar tomorrow."

"That's why I'm war-nin' ya now, I'm not talkin' ta ya tomorro-Ooh. P-p-plus I'm moanin' so much, I know I-I-I won't be able to-Ooohh- talk anyways."

"Yer right."

"Pe-Eehh-ro ahora, you can do whatever ya -Papi!- want ta me- Eee."

"Oh. I will." He says beginning pounding into her at a slow pace.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna wakes up naked and confused, at ten thirty in the morning, with so much pain in the back of and between her legs. Then everything from last night comes back to her. Juan was out of jail and they made love all night. She turns to her nightstand and finds two different pills, a yellow and a red, and swallows them before looking to the left to find her boyfriend isn't there again. After taking a half hour shower, Anna pulls on a bra and underwear, a red tank top, a white cardigan, a pair of ripped jeans, her Timberland boots, and leaves her long, curling, wet hair down. She walks downstairs and so far, she finds herself being the only one in the house, until the Puerto Rican reaches the kitchen. Standing in her kitchen are her brothers, the kids, and all their friends; Kiara, Aaliyah, Jenni, Jo, Camille, Katie, Mary, Yari, Crystal, Monster, Peewee, Snoopy, Rahim, Santi, Logan, Carlos, Dustin Kendall, etc.

"Guys?" Anna blinks a few times, thinking it's all a dream.

"Hey, baby girl." James responds with a smirk. Anna throws herself at her oldest brother clinging to him like a toddler would to a parent. "I missed ya, baby girl."

"Oh my God, I missed ya too, big bro." She cries into his neck.

"Shhh, it's ok, sweetie." James kisses her head, which is buried in his neck, as they hold each other tighter for a little longer.

"Hey! What 'bout us?" The eighteen year old hesitantly pulls away from the tall brunet.

"I missed ya idiots too." She hugs each one of the guys. "God, I'm happy yer back. It ain't the same wit'ou'chu guys."

"We missed you too."

"Titi! Titi!" Crystal's daughter, Jacqi shouts.

"What, baby?" The brunette crouches down to the little girl's level.

"Daddy's back! Daddy's back! My wish came true, Titi Nani! Daddy's back an' so did my Tios."

"I see that sweetheart." She tosses the three year old up and catches her, causing the little girl to laugh.

"Ar'n' you happy?"

"I'm really happy." Anna puts Jacqi back on the ground. "Now, go give daddy the biggest hug in the whole world an' a pa pow, an' tell him ta never do that again." So the three-soon-to-be-four year old does what her aunt says. Which causes Snoopy to hug the little girl just as tightly with tears in his eyes.

"I promise, baby, I'll never be away from you, yer baby brother, or Mami, for that long, ever again. Ok?" Anna takes a picture of them after the little girl nods, when he hugs his daughter again. "Alright, now go play." Snoopy rubs Crystal's bump as she leans against her fiance's chest.

"Send me that?" Crystal asks.

"On it." Anna taps her phone a few times before Crystal's phone lights up.

"Aww. Baby, look." Snoopy looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"So, where's my mommy?" The young adult asks as she looks around the room.

"She went out wit' Juan, dad, an' Rome ta get food for the cookout were havin'." Jan says. Anna and Jan told their mother that they know about Micheal and over the past five months have been spending time getting to know their father. Whenever Anna went to her MMA and Karate classes, her father and twin brother would join along, learning new moves and how fast the young female has learned, but her mother didn't know about that.

"Oh, ok. Wait! What's Juan doin' wit' dad?"

"Dad wanted ta get ta know his little girl's boyfriend."

"Fuck my life. Forever. Into a hole. In the center a Earth. So deep, we'll be able to get ta India. Through a slide. In that hole. Where my life is bein' fucked. By billions of fossils an' dead people. Burning from the the intense heat comin' from the earth's core! He's gonna kill 'im."

"Wow." Someone says as they all look at the young adult as if she grew six heads.

"You, my strange friend, have not changed." Logan says. "Like at all."

"Dad promised he wouldn't do that." James says.

"Like that makes it any better." James sticks out his tongue at his little sister.

"Well-" Jan is cut off by a deep voice.

"You weren't here ta stop me, so... I did whatever I wanted." An older version of James says.

"Please, tell me ya didn't break my boyfriend, Pa'? 'R made 'im run away? 'R killed 'im?"

"Stop overreacting, there's no need to worry, he's fine. I only warned 'im 'bout hurting you. You know, the number one thing a father has to say to their daughter's boyfriend. It's a rule."

"Then where is he?"

"Right here." Juan says as he sets down the bags he's carrying.

"What'd he do ta ya?" She asks eyeing her boyfriend up and down.

"Nothing. Just said If I hurt'cha, I'd have a hard time figurin' out the difference between black an' white." He shrugs it off like the warning was a normal sentence.

"Papaaaa! What the hell?! I'm eighteen."

"Sorry sweetie, but I missed out on too many years of your life, an' I need to cramp in all the things I missed out on, before you turn twenty. My fatherly instincts took over this morning." He kisses her head before walking out to the porch, to fire up the grill.

"Are ya sure yer ok? He didn't try ta run ya over 'r anythin'? 'R like leave ya in an alley? No? Nothin'?"

"Nope."

Anna nods. "Ok, than." She smacks his shoulder, hard, then pounds her fists against his chest repeatedly. But her boyfriend calmly closes his eyes and doesn't even try to stop her, knowing she needed this. Soon enough, the brunette stops beating Juan and instead breaks down. There friends move to the backyard without a word. Said teen pulls the Latina close, as she sobs into his neck.

"Don't ya ever- an' I mean- ever, pull that shit again." Is the first thing she says when she calms down.

"What? Go wit' yer dad?"

"No. I can care less if ya chill wit' Papa. I'm talkin' 'bout the Joey shit."

"He was askin' fer it." That causes her to lean away from her boyfriend.

"I don't give a shit. Jay Dee coulda tooken care of 'im. You just had ta go an' get yerself locked up, didn't'cha?"

"I wasn't gon sit 'round an' let 'im fuckin' flirt wit' my girlfriend." He gets angrier as he finishes the sentence. "I was serious when I told ya yer mines. It wasn't jus' no 'in the moment' shit that was said in the middle of us makin' love. I'm deadass. No one, but me, can touch ya." Juan says teeth clenched, pupils dilating, looking her in the eyes, before turning his gaze to the wall behind the brunette.

She grabs his chin, with one hand, and makes him face her. "Look at me." But he doesn't look at her at all. "Juan, mirame, bebe." Anna grabs his wrist with her other hand, as his eyes stare into hers, and places his hand over her heart. "Feel my heart beat. Ask me if I ever flirted wit' anybody while you weren't 'round. Ask me If I ever thought a leavin' ya fer another nigga. Go on asks me. Whateva ya want."

"Did ya ever flirt wit' other niggas?"

"Never." He waits a few seconds and determines that she's telling the truth.

"Did ya ever wanna break-up wit' me?"

"Twice." Anna stops his arm from leaving her chest. "But not fer another guy." She turns his face back towards hers. "Listen, Juan." She tries. "Baby. Babe, listen to me." He shakes his head. "E'cuchame, Papi." He practically growls at the nickname. "I wan'ed ta twice. Once, when I found ya wit' that bitch kissin' ya next ta the bathrooms at school-"

"I tol' ya-"

"Ah. I'm speakin'. The second time was when ya tol' me that Joey was James' prob, but then he tried gettin' at me so ya fucked 'im up." Anna's heart beat stays steady the whole time.

"What was I supposed ta do?!" He asks.

"Ya coulda let Jay Dee handle it. 'R I don't know, how 'bout ignore 'im. I can take care a myself, FYI, an' there were more than three ways ya coulda handled it."

"How can I ignored one a my, supposed, friends, flirtin' wit' my girl?! That's not even sut'in' ta consider."

"We'll, it should be. 'Cause I can't date somebody that shoots first an' asks questions later. It scares the shit outta me."

"So, what'a ya wanna do? Break up? 'Cause I don't think I can do that. I jus' got'cha back, I don't wanna be another day wit'ou'cha, Preciosa. I can't be another day wit'ou'cha, baby." He's literally at the brink of crying as he says this. "I can't. It'll legit kill me ta see ya wit' somebody else, that ain't me." She grabs his face.

"No." She wipes his eyes. "Nobody said anythin' 'bout breakin' up, baby." She ducks her head to be able to look into his eyes. "Mirame, amor. I don't wanna- I can't be wit'ou'chu either. I wan'cha ta promise me, that the next time some nigga tries sut'in', ya won't do shit wit'out talkin' ta me first."

"I-I-I can't." He holds onto her wrists, which are still holding his face.

"An' why not? One a the reasons I chose you instead a Ron was because ya'd talk ta me when you was jealous. What's different now?"

"What's different is that I been gone fer five months. That before; I loved ya, but now; I fuckin' fell ass over elbows, from the moon and back, in love wit'chu. Now that I have all a you, I don't wanna lose ya." Just then Anna notices the tears slipping down her face.

"B-Baby. You'll only lose me if ya do su'tin' so bad that God won't even fergive ya fer it. I meant it when I tol' ya I'm in love wit' you, Juan Alvarez-Rivera. Ya bein' gone, it ain't changin' at all what I feel fer ya." Just then he lets his tears fall.

"I-I jus' can't help it." She crashes their lips together in a deep kiss. When they pull away he continues to speak. "Th-the thought a anotha guy touchin' ya makes my skin crawl, an'-an' then I start thinkin' ya gon get sick a me an' wanna leave me. Find somebody new. Somebody better. Someone who can be exactly what ya want." Anna lets out a small chuckle. "Why'm I even tryin'?" His voice cracks as he pulls her hands away from his face and goes to leave. "Why do I even try when all yer gon do is laugh at me." This causes her to panic and wrap her arms around him from behind, resting her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"N-no. Don't. D-don't leave." He stops at the kitchen/dinning room doorway.

"Fer the first time in almos' a year, I'm tellin' ya how I feel an' all ya do is laugh at me. So, why shouldn't I leave?"

"I wasn't laughin' at'chu. I was laughin' at the fact that that's the same thing I tol' James the day ya got arrested." She lets go as he turns to look at her confused. "We was talkin' 'bout him an' Ken, how he feels 'bout Ken, an' how our relationships are similar. 'Bout him bein' scared a losin' Kendall is jus' like I'm scared a losin' you, an' how we kept doubtin' shit."

"Ya don't need ta doubt shit. All my thoughts revolve 'round you. I give ya my heart an' soul, my whole bein', a hun'ed an' fi'ty percent, an' it's in keepin' this relationship workin', just as long as yers is."

"Nut'in' an' no one'll make me happier than when I'm wi'chu. I can't imagine the world wit'ou'chu, baby, that's why I'm askin' ya ta talk ta me first before ya attack somebody else. The judge said the next time ya won't be let off so easily. Next time, it'll be aggravated assault in the third, attempted murder in the second, you'd be locked up from fifteen years ta life, an' I don't think I'll be able ta handle that."

"Ok. I promise. I won't fuck nobody up, I'll talk ta ya first, baby." They kiss.

"If ya don't, I'll kick yer ass before the police get the chance to pick up the phone. Ask my dad, Jan, James, 'r anybody in the gang fer that matter."

"Sure ya would."

"Ya remember what Diana looked like durin' the trial?"

"Yea? Wait... That was you?" Juan sits on a chair at the small kitchen table, pulling his girlfriend down onto his lap.

"Yep."

"Nuh uh."

"Ya don't believe me? Go ask anybody in the gang, they'll tell ya. Oh, wait I think they can show ya." Anna texts Presley that it's safe to come in.

"So is ev'rythin' ok in 'ere?" Kendall asks as everyone of their friends walk back in.

"Yep." Juan buries his face in the crook of his girlfriend's neck.

"No." They all give the Latina a confused look. "He doesn't believe that I fucked Diana up." When the Latina is done whining the guys begin to explain, all at once, how hot, amazing, and scary it was, and how the hits were so hard, they felt them all. While the girls stand around smiling.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" All noise stops in the kitchen. "We can't understand a word yer sayin'." James says.

"Oh an' durin' the fight her eyes did the thing that James' do when he's pissed."

"Wait! What thing?" James and Anna ask.

"They went almost all black. It's sick!"

"Mine do that? Wow, no wonder people 're scared a me." James adds.

"Didn't some people record the whole thing?"

"Some did. I think Peewee recorded it from the beginnin'." Carlos answers. "But he's busy wit' the kids outside."

"Then we're goin' outside. C'mon ev'rybody." Once outside Anna is greeted by Juan's parents and sister, her mom and little brother, her friends' parents, and some neighbors.

"Goodmornin' e'rybody."

"Mornin'."

"Peewee?!" Carlos calls out.

"What?!"

"Do ya got the video, from when we was figurin' out what ta say durin' the trial?"

"Yea, I transferred it ta my iPad. Here." Peewee passes his tablet to his younger brother. "It's in my 'video' file. I called it sexy beat down." He sends a wink to Anna, jokingly. Which she sends right back.

"'Course ya did." Carlos responds. He pulls up the video and hands it over to Juan, who grabbed a fold-able camping chair, and sat his girlfriend on his lap, as everyone else grabs camping chairs to sit next to or behind Juan.

"Ok. You can press play." Everyone says. Which he does do. When it gets to the part where Anna gets slapped by Diana, everyone, but the little kids, are surrounding Juan, Anna, and the iPad, watching as both girls start thrashing.

"Whoa, Anna, you're a fiesty one ain'cha?" Chris, Juan's dad, says as everyone else nods.

"Well, I was pissed. She was talkin' shit, accusin' me a shit I'di'n't do." Juan pauses the video.

"It's good. You aren't taking anyone's bull." Maria, Juan's mom, says. Juan just kisses Anna deeply before they all turn their attention back to the tablet and watch the rest of the video. Everyone wincing, laughing, and or, grinning, when the Latina lands a hit, speaks to Diana, and knocks her down. When the video ends, someone clears their throat. Everyone turns to a disappointed Lydia.

"Ma-" Said woman holds her hand up, stopping her daughter from speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew? And that you have been learning how to fight? Making me look like a fuckin' pendeja porque no sabia lo que my own daughter has been doing after school for the past five almost six years."

"Ma." The thirty seven year old walks away closing the sliding doors behind her. "Mami!" Anna chases after her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

THREE MONTHS LATER: JULY 2014

                     

                          Anna's POV

 

After going over the plan a couple times, Janet and I finally understood. We're to seduce the two enemies and get information out of them. If someone comes and I hear them, the enemy has to escape out the window to avoid suspicion. "Give whatever ya have to ta get that info. It's vital. It could be 'r ticket straight ta Hawke. We take 'im out, the rest a his lil gang crumbles. Ya got me?" Kendall says, looking between Janet and I. We nod. "Give anythin'." He repeats.

Carlos held up a finger. "Um, well, 'cept sex. We'll be watchin'... that's just... um... a lil weird..." His face turns bright red and he chuckles nervously.

"I agree with tomato face." Jan says.

Carlos smacks his arm. "Shut up." Carlos chuckles.

"Don't worry, babe." Janet kisses her boyfriend's cheek.

"Focus." Kendall remind them. They shrug and listen. "We'll be down in the safe room, which is hidden, watchin' on the surveillance cameras, that way we can hear what they say an' it'll be recorded fer future usage. We ready?" Janet and I nodded, tightening our jean jackets around us.

Carlos points to me. "Yer name is Kacy. Yer from New York. Ya just got a call from me ta come 'ere fer some extra cash."

I nod and look over at James, who points at Janet. "Yer name is Sophia. Yer from Florida. Ya also got a call from me ta come 'ere fer extra cash. Okay?"

She nods and I frown. "Why can't I be me?"

Logan sighs. "Because it's too dangerous."

"But I'll forget when they call me Tracy."

"Kacy."

"Whatever. Please, can I just stay Anna?"

"No, babe." Juan says.

"Why?" I whine.

"Stop it."

"Please, baby?"

"Stop it."

"But-"

"Stop 'r I'll tell 'em yer secret."

I raise an eyebrow. "Ya ain't got nut'in' on me."

He turns to the other five and clears his throat. "Her kink is bein' shoved against the wall then having her lip sucked on an' bitten." Kendall and Logan both raise an eyebrow and James and Jan Carlo's faces turn red, while Janet and Carlos stifle their laughter.

"Fuck you, Taktiq." I say through clenched teeth, my eyes narrow.

He smirks. "Yes. Yes, you do."

"Yer such an ass." The doorbell rings and we all jump.

"Places!" Carlos whisper-yells.

"Love you, baby." Janet and Juan say to Carlos and I.

Carlos kisses his girlfriend tenderly and I nods at my boyfriend. "Love you too."

James pushes us out the back door in the kitchen after we kiss our boyfriends, well in my case my boyfriend kisses me. "Wait a couple minutes before ya ring the doorbell. Good luck."

Janet nods and hides on the side of the house and I hug James. "Same ta you guys, big bro. Be careful."

He smiled. "We will." And with that, he's gone. We creep around the house and watch two guys, one blonde and the other brunet, cautiously step through the front door, guns drawn. I look down at my watch.

"Two minutes. Let's go." We tip-toe to the front door, heels quietly clicking on the pavement.

"Three, two, one..." Janet rings the doorbell and we hear shuffling coming from inside the house. I look at the Latina. "Good luck." I say as we both pull up the skirt of our dresses a little higher.

She nods. "Same. Whatever happens, yer amazin' an' I'm glad wer cousins. Yer like the sister I always wanted."

"Same to you." The door opens and I lock eyes with the guy on the right. It's the brunet. His black shirt was tight against his torso, his jeans hug his legs perfectly, and dark hair's in short faux-hawk. He smiles, showing his perfect teeth.

-This guy's hot. He reminds me of Juan, though. His outfit and his appearance; hair color, skin tone, teeth, all the same. Though, he has grey eyes and they're looking right through me.-

"Who are you? An' whattaya want?" The blonde asks, a hint of cockiness in his voice. He's hot, too. His blue eyes stare at us, a blond eyebrow raised in curiosity. He was in all black also, his right arm leaning against the door jam.

"Um, hi. We're hea fer—" I glanced at my hand, pretending to look at names. "James Di-Dia-mon 'r Di-amond? That how ya say it?"

"Doesn't matter. We here fer, un tal, James Diamante y Carlos Garcia." Janet says, her accent purposefully slipping.

The boys exchange looks. "Come on in then."

We walk into the living room and I hear the brunet whisper to the blonde. "Looks like they were expecting some bitches tonight. Thick ones too." That gets my blood boiling, but then I remembered, I'm acting as a prostitute. "But not too thick though. Just perfect." He just nods and they guide us to the couch. I suddenly feel self-conscious about myself. What if they get suspicious? What if they'd seen us before?

"Ladies," The brunet says. "James an' Carlos aren't here at the moment."

"But," The blonde continues. "We wouldn't want gorgeous women like yourselves ta leave empty handed."

Janet looks at me and shrugs, although fear's evident in her eyes. "Okay," I said. "What'cha want?"

The boys smile and the brunet sits next to me. "I'm Danny." He whispers, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "My bud's name is Jeffrey. An' you are?"

I gulped. "Kacy." I knew Logan was right. It was better this way.

He hummed in satisfaction. "Sexy. Where ya from, sexy?"

"Brooklyn, New York. Y tu, chulo?"

"L.A. How old are ya?"

-Lie, do not tell the truth.- "20."

"Only a year younger than me. Perfect." I felt his hand push the jacket off my shoulders and his other hand turning my face toward him. I look up and see his vibrant grey eyes glowing. "Let's take this upstairs, shall we?"

I nod and he takes my hand a pulls me up. I look at Janet, who has an eye open, as Jeffrey nips at her neck. "Now, no marks. I'm warnin' ya, hot stuff." The Latina says.

"Yes," He looks Janet up and down before trailing her neck. "Ma-am." She mouths 'GO' and I nod, following Danny upstairs. He pulls me into the first room, Jan's room. There was a picture of us and the guys on the nightstand and my eyes widen.

"I don't like this one. Green isn't really my color an' it don't really go wit' yer gorgeous eyes. I'm a sucker for grey eyes." Danny turns and smiles, leading me out of that room and into the guestroom.

 

 

 

                           With the guys (General POV)

 

Juan furrows his eyebrows as he stares at the screen. "She likes grey eyes?"

Kendall smiled. "Grey eyes 're pretty sexy."

Juan waves him away. "Shut up, douche bag. Ya have a thing fer grey eyes."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice. Maybe that's why I was attracted ta my exes at one point." Kendall replied sarcastically but then notes Juan's dropped expression and pats him on the back. "She don't mean it. She's gotta act all this out." The Latino sighs and watches as the pair walks into the guestroom and Danny shuts the door. Kendall fidgets in his chair next to Juan and Logan and waits, notepad in hand.

At the other monitors were Carlos, Jan Carlo, and James, watching Jeffrey make his move on Janet, smooth and sultry. "I wonder if I'm that smooth." Carlos whispers.

"I know I am." Jan Carlo says, wiggling his fingers in front of his face.

Carlos raises an eyebrow at Jan. "An' ya wonder why ya don't have a girlfriend."

Jan frowns and pushes the notepad onto the table in front of him. "Even if ya weren't smooth, Janet will still be yer girl. I know my cuz, she loves ya, dude." Carlos smiles and listens to them talking.

 

 

"The name's Jeffrey." He bit her neck. "What's yours?"

"I said no bitin'." She squeezes his manhood. Hard.

"Ah shit! That hurts." He breathes into her neck.

"No. Biting." Then she sighs. "I'm Sophia."

"How old are you, Sophia?" His voice is smooth and husky, the confidence in his tone seems permanent.

"21." She answers, lifting her chin. She opens her eyes and turns to look at Jeffrey, his arm around her shoulders sinking the jacket down.

"An' why're you a prostitute?"

She pulls her arm out of the jacket. "Extra cash." He laughs and Janet speaks up, eyes closed. "An' why ain't you James 'r Carlos? Did ya call us an' give us fake names?"

He shakes his head. "They... had some business ta take care of."

"So ya live here?"

"No."

"How'd ya know them?"

"Why're ya askin' so many questions?"

Janet's eyes pop open. "Um, we gotta know a certain amount of info, para que we can keep a list of nuestros clientes in our record book." Jeffrey nodded.

 

 

"What a dumbass." James says, shaking his head.

"They ask all that on the phone." Kendall finishes.

Carlos looked at both of them in disbelief. "How you know?"

James and Kendall's eyes widened. "Oh—I, Uh..."

"Man whores." Carlos whispered.

"Holy fuck, Carlos!" Logan yells.

Carlos whips around. "What?"

"That lingerie shit ya bought at the mall," Kendall said, staring at the screen. "Damn! Good choice!"

Carlos shrugs. "I grabbed the first two on the shelf."

James moves back over to Carlos and sits next to him again. "Well, that skimpy thing made Juan hard. For my baby sister. I wouldn't be surprised if he shoved his hand down his pants right now." Carlos laughs and focuses back on the screen in front of him. Juan is practically drooling. He had to refrain from yanking his pants down and busting all over the surveillance monitor. There, on the screen, was his girlfriend, slowly slipping out of her dress, teasing Danny, wearing nothing but some shreds of lace and heels.

-Fuck, she's gorgeous.- He thought trying to listen to their conversation and stop staring at how amazing her rack looks in red and black lace.

 

 

"Do you live here, Danny?" She asks, walking circles around him, as he stands in place.

"No." He breathes, checking the eighteen year old out.

She stops behind him and runs her hands up underneath his shirt, rubbing his sides. "So yer friends of theirs?"

His breath hitches. "You could say that."

 

 

"No you couldn't, bastard," Juan snarls at the monitor. He is angry. "Fuck you, Daniel Lopez, for getting a hard dick from my girlfriend." Juan's eyes narrow as he notices the bulge in the front of Danny's jeans.

"Relax, dude." Logan reassure.

Juan looks at him and sighs. "I know, but— Kendall!"

"What?" Kendall is freaking out because he has no idea why his best friend is flipping out on him.

"You too?" Juan squeaks. "Jay Dee, yer man's hard fer yer sister."

Kendall looks at his boyfriend, who just stares back with his arms crossed, then his best friend who looks exhausted, before looking down and he blushes. "Well, I'm sorry that yer hot girlfriend is practically naked on the screen in front of me an' that I'm a bisexual man an' my dick has a mind a it's own!"

Juan laughs and shakes his head. "Sorry, man. I'm jus' so stressed."

"You think my baby sister is hot?"

Kendall blushes. "Maybe. N-no, not a-at all. Ok yes. Just a lil' bit." James nods, turns back to the screens and leans against the desk. Kendall sighs, knowing that he said the wrong thing, but right now they are to busy with Danny and Jeff.

 

 

"Where do you live, Danny?" Anna asks.

He takes a shaky breath. "Near Readin'. My work is in a warehouse on Penn Avenue in that area."

"Whatta ya do fer a livin', Danny?" Anna helps tug his black shirt off.

"God, I love the way ya say my name." Danny moans.

"Huh. Danny?" She says again, desperately trying to get the information and get out of there before she starts seeing Juan instead of the enemy.

"I can't tell ya that." He breathes, trying to keep his cool as Anna walks around to his front and sticks her bottom lip out, running her hands up his back softly.

"Aww, por favor? I won't tell. It's not like I'll tell anyone. I'll give ya a kiss if ya tell me." She bribes. "I'll make it worth yer while."

He seems to consider it for a minute, all the while Anna kisses down his jaw to his right pec.

 

 

"Fuck. Give in already, damn it!" Juan yells at the screen. "I wanna run in there an' fuck my girlfriend!"

"Too much information, bro." Logan, Kendall, and Jan say as Carlos agrees with the Latino. James rolls his eyes and listens more.

 

 

"I'm in Hawke's gang, the Wild BoyZ. We came here to find James and his crew. We was gon' bring 'em back to Hawke, so he could do what he wanted wit' 'em." Danny spills.

Anna smiles. "Yer secret's safe wit' me, Chulo." She leans up and pulls him into a deep kiss, running her hands through his dark hair as he cups her ass causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

 

 

"This's a bad plan." Juan breathes as Danny sits on the bed with the brunette on his lap. "She's gon' run off wit' 'im, I know it."

"God, yer paranoid. Jus' 'cause he's hot, new, an' Latino that don't mean Anna's gonna leave ya. She's a keeper." Kendall says, patting Juan on the shoulder. They both turn back to the monitors to see Anna now on her back, then Danny pulls away slipping his pants of, now in only briefs.

 

 

"No, not yet." Anna stops Danny from pulling down her lace panties.

"Why not?"

"Haven't ya heard a foreplay?"

"Wha'd ya have in mind, Mami."

"Come 'ere." She pulls the grey eyed man down to lay on top of her. "This." She breaths in his ear as she grinds her hips up against his.

"Oh. Yea, this... this is good." The Latino answers setting a rhythm between the two.

"Oh fuck." Anna moans out as Danny kisses her neck. "No biting."

"Got it."

After a couple minutes of 'moaning', Anna decides to speak. "So... what're ya... doin' in town, sweetie?" He doesn't answer Anna, so she slips her hand in his boxers and squeezes his head.

He pulls his head up from her shoulder. "Ow. No, let go. Need ta... cum soon."

"You can only cum... when ya answer the question." Anna says sounding like a dominatrix.

"Hired for..., can you let go?" He says before burying his face into her shoulder. She pumps her hand three times before she lets his member go. He continues his previous movements, this time Anna let's him do all the work.

"What... Job?"

"Shit... I'm close, Mami."

 

 

Juan turns away, ignoring the pair. "Wait! Did you get that?" Logan asks.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "Get what?"

"Danny said that they were put on this job 'cause they were in town. They came to get money from Hawke's bank account. It's the Pennsylvania National Bank on Roosevelt Lane."

Kendall scribbled it down. "Anything e—"

"Get. Off. Of me, James!" Carlos screams.

James lets him go and Carlos grabs the gun with the silencer off the wall. "The motherfucker's dead." He storms out of the safe room and Logan and Kendall look at James. He points to the screen.

"Carlos muted it. We gotta get up there. He's literally gonna murder Jeff."

"What happened?" Kendall asks, grabbing his gun off the desk in front of him.

James shoves his Colt 45 in his jeans waistband. "Jeffrey's tryin' ta rape Janni."

 

 

 

                      Janet's POV

 

"Stop it!" I yell, pushing him off me for the thousandth time.

"Ain't that what prostitutes 're for?" He asks, smirking as he jumps on me again. "C'mon give daddy what he wants."

"Yer not my daddy. Daddy'd never do this ta me." I push him again. "He only let me come 'ere if I promised not ta have sex. So, I can't."

"What he don't know, won't hurt 'im." He moved forward again.

"But it'll hurt you." Carlos says, sneaking up behind the blond.

I look up to see Carlos pointing a gun at Jeffrey, but Jeffrey laughs. "Well hello, Carlos. Yer just in time fer the show."

"Let her go, Jeff!" Carlos practically screams. His face now contorted in rage as his finger's on trigger.

"No can do, Carlitos." Jeffrey says, reaching for my underwear. I close my eyes, tears falling, then I heard a WIZZ and a THUD. I open my eyes to see Jeffrey on the floor, a bullet in his shoulder. He was passed out, blood coming out of a wound on his head. I looked up at Carlos and ran to him.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispers as he grabs hold of my face and kisses my forehead. "Daddy's never havin' ya do this again. Ever. I'm so sorry."

I shake my head. "I was so scared, Papi. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby." He whispers, his voice a mixture of worry, regret, and lust.

"What the hell did ya do ta 'im?" James asks, running in the room.

"Shot 'im in the shoulder an' he passed out from hittin' his head on the table when he fell." Carlos replies.

Kendall nudges James. "Tol' ya, babe. The table was a good idea."

"Oh, I'm still babe?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't ya be?" James looks down avoiding eye contact. "Really? 'Cause a that?" Kendall sighs. "Baby, I don't wan' no body else, but you. Only you."

"There's way better people out there."

"Obviously there 'r' hotter people an' yea, I might think some a thum 'r' attractive people 'cause a their looks, but that don't mean anythin', baby." Kendall pulls his boyfriend closer and unfolds his arms, "Only want you, Jamie." Wrapping his own arms around James' shoulders and planting a sweet kiss on the other man's lips.

James sighs and rests his forehead against Kendall's after they pull away. "I love you, Ken."

"I know, baby." Kendall smiles at James' pout.

"You did not just Hans Solo me."

"An' what if I did?" James' pout deepens. "I love you too, Jay." The couple kisses once again, smiling from ear to ear.

Logan rolled his eyes and looks around. "Where's Annie?"

I pointed to the stairs. "Still up there."

James pushes away from Kendall and point to his boyfriend and little brother. "Go put Jeff in Danny's car. Taktiq, go get my baby sister. Alma knows what ta do if she hears one a us comin'."

But Juan protests. "Umm, I don' wanna."

"Fine, I'll go." Logan says. I watch as Logan creeps up the stairs quickly.

"What's going on, now?" I ask my grumpy future cousin-in-law.

 

 

 

                       Anna's POV

 

Danny slides his hands in my hair and his lips against mine, still thrusting against me. I should be an actress. I'm fuckin' amazing. When I'm finished here I need the really thing, this is just... no. It's not cutting it. Just thinking of sex with Juan is making me horny. He kisses just like my baby, though. I heard creaking and I knew someone's coming fer me. Hopefully Jay.

"Someone's comin'!" I whisper.

His voice horse and rough. "Yea. Me."

"No." I giggle and then push him softly. "I mean, I heard footsteps."

Danny hops up and grabs his shirt. "Shit! They're home, now!"

I open the window. "He's expectin' me already. Climb out an' you'll be fine. I heard yer friend leave already."

Danny smooths his shirt out a little. "Sorry, we didn't get ta finish."

"It's alright. I'll finish gettin' off myself."

"Fuck, I wanna watch." He breathes.

"Bu'cha can't. They'll catch ya."

Before he's fully out the window, he pecks me on the cheek. "Thanks. You're hot, Kacy. I'll see you around." He slips out the window and I close it, just as Logan walks through the door. I exhale and run into his arms.

"God, Logan, that was awful. Like really horrible. I owe you, big-fuckin'-time." I said. "Where's Juan?"

"He's, uhh... he saw the whole... bump an' grind... thing."

I sighs. "'Course he did." I slip my dress back on before Logan leads me back to the living room.

 

 

 

                           General POV

 

When everyone is finally back in the living room, James speaks. "You girls done good. We got 'nough info to 'em." He turns to the other guys. "It's time ta pay 'em a visit, boys."

"Let's go, then." Anna says.

"You ain't comin'. Wer droppin' ya both off at Pa's house." Jan says. "Dus', 'Liyah, an' Kia gon' be there."

"Um, no. I'm goin'. I ain't goin' wit'ou'chu, Jan Carlo, 'r you, James, 'r babe." Everyone turns to Juan.

Juan pretends to be looking around. "Oh." He points at himself while looking at his girlfriend. "Ya takin' 'bout me?"

Which puts Anna on defense mode. "Who else would I be talkin' 'bout?"

"Oh, I don't know. You an' Danny was _hittin' it_ off earlier." He shrugs. "I jus' thought-"

"Don't. Don't you dare." She stands up quickly and walks over to Juan. "This was apart a the plan. Do what ever needs ta be done ta get tha info, then get out."

"Yea, well, ya looked pretty convincin'."

"Que carajo, is that s'pose ta mean?"

"I don't know, all I'm sayin' is ya played that role a lil too convincin'ly."

"Low blow, bro." Kendall whispers.

"Are y- Are you fuckin' serious right now? Callin' me a fuckin' whore when the only nigga I ever been wit' is you. An' only you."

"An' Danny. Ya fergot Danny." Anna's blood begins to boil, trying really hard not to flip her shit. She takes deep calm breaths. "It's yer words not mine."

"That wouldn't even count as sex, even if we was naked wit' his dick shoved up my vagina."

"T.M.I. Annie. T. M. I."

"If we didn't have ta run up here an' stop Jeff from tryna rape Janet, I'm sure ya woulda had enough time to give in ta him."

"No, I wouldn't. Don'cha pin this shit on me an' act like all this is my fault, ya wan'ed help, an' that's what I did. I helped ya get dirt on 'em. End of story. Plus when 'Locito spoke up, ya stayed shut. Ya didn't object wit' what Ken told us to do." She makes her way toward the stairs, but hears footsteps behind her. She turns her head quickly, but continues towards the stairs, and sees her boyfriend six feet away, standing at the living room entryway, but stops Juan from moving any closer.

"We're not done talkin'." He says.

"Yes. We are."

"No. We're not. Just 'cause I call ya baby a lot, don't mean ya can act like one. Stop runnin' from yer problems."

"My prob- You think I gotta fuckin' problem? The only motherfuckin' problem is comin' from you, actin' like a fuckin' jealous asshole?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh sweetie, I been knowin' you since pre-school. An' remember how I told you I wanna be a psychologist?"

"What does that gotta do wit' anythin'?"

"It means I can see right through you! I know ev'rythin' that makes ya tick, ev'ry lil' thing that sets you off, gets ya off, makes ya happy, sad, angry, pissed, agitated, jealous. E-ver-y-thing. Yer fuckin' jealous! Yer jealous a Danny! Yer jealous that I gave 'im all my attention! Yer insecure 'bout what I feel fer you! You feel like I'm gonna leave ya fer Danny! I mean, yes, he's hot, but to be honest, he don't know me like you do. Well," She looks at him up and down. "like I thought ya did."

"Anna-" He takes a step closer, but she takes two steps backwards, up the stairs.

"No. Not ev'rythin' I do's 'bou'chu. Ok? So, fuck you, fuck yer insecurities, fuck yer pride, get yer stubborn ass head outta yer fuckin' ass, get the fuck over yer-egotistical-self, an' stop actin' como un fuckin' pendejo!" Everyone in the room freezes.

"Alma-?"

"No, James. I'm fuckin' sick an' tired o' all this bullshit 'bout 'im thinkin' imma leave 'im fer some other nigga. Ah him not trustin' me ta stay faithful. I'm tired ah doin' the same ol' shit ev'ry week. If I wan'ed'a leave ya ass, especially after all those times ya gave me reasons to, I woulda done it a long ass time ago." Anna runs up the stairs.

"Where's she goin'?" Carlos asks.

"I don't know." Not even five minutes later, Anna comes back down, wearing dark blue fitted jeans, a thick white v-neck that shows cleavage, a cropped black leather jacket with the collar up, still wearing her black pumps, and her hair in a ponytail.

She tosses her duffel bag to the side. "I'm pretty sure ya don't want the lingerie back. So-" Anna says staring at Carlos.

"Keep it." Carlos replies.

"Good 'cause it's comfy an' I was gonna keep it anyways." She sneaks a glance at the statue-like Juan, rolling her eyes. "Are ya not goin' after Hawke?"

"Ya don't wanna come wit'?"

"Decided ta do as I'm told, fer once an' go to Pa's."

"How 'bout one o' us stays wit' you, instead?" Jan asks.

"Nah. Jay Dee's the leader. Jan, yer the negotiator. Kendall's the good ass liar an' he ain't gonna be wit'out his man. The sweet-talker's Logan. Ba-Taktiq's the strategist. An' Carlos is the muscles, an' after what Jeff did, Janet's not gonna be wit'out 'Locito."

"We'll call someone ta stay wit' you. Just in case."

Anna shakes her head. "I got Tio's old service pistol, the Desert Eagle .44 Magnum..." She pulls both out from the back of her pants then reaches for her bag. "The Remin'ton 870 shotgun... the Mossberg 59A1 shotgun... The sawed-off shotgun wit' a pistol grip, an' my blade in my pocket. I'll be safe. Plus, imma only be gettin' in the way."

"Do y'know how ta use 'em?" Logan asks.

"'Course I do. After Ma saw the fight wit' Diana, she told me she doesn't think it's safe fer me ta keep walkin' 'round unprotected," She chuckles and so do her brothers and Carlos. "so now ev'ry Tuesday after work me an' Pa' go ta the shootin' range. If sut'in' does happen I'm gonna call quick. I just wanna be...... away...."

"You mean ta..." Juan mutters.

Anna's head turns in his direction so quick it would have given her whiplash if she wasn't so pissed. "I'M DONE WIT' ALL THE FUCKIN' BULLSHIT COMIN' OUTTA YER FUCKIN' MOUTH! SPEAK UP AN' STOP ACTIN' LIKE A LIL' BITCH!" Everyone seems to stop breathing, even James. No one has ever spoken to Juan like that, not even Anna. Well, until now.

Both brunets are both seething in anger. "I SAID 'YA MEAN YA WANNA CALL DANNY BACK TA FINISH WHA'CHA STARTED?'!?"

"Stop it, guys." Jan pleads.

"SINCE YA AIN'T JEALOUS AT ALL AN' DON'T SEEM TO GIVE A SINGLE FUCK IF I DO, I JUST MIGHT DO THAT!" She pause. "'R WELL, HIM ACTUALLY!"

"GO RIGHT AHEAD! WHILE YER AT IT HELP YERSELF TA THE REST A THE CREW AN' THE WILD BOYS! MATTER A FACT, GO AN' SPEND A NIGHT 'R TWO WIT'EM! GOD KNOWS HOW MANY OTHERS YA FUCKED, Y'KNOW, BESIDE ME!" Carlos, Janet, Logan and Kendall all get up and go outside as quickly as they can. Leaving the siblings and Juan inside.

Anna steps back. "So, that's how you feel?" Juan just stares at his possibly-soon-to-be-ex girlfriend and she nods. "Alright. Well since yer confessing shit right now, imma do the same. Ta be honest, he didn't do anythin' fer me. He was sloppy an' jus' awful." She sighs already tired of this conversation/argument. "Why would I even wanna finish when I wasn't even turned on in the first place?! When I moaned it was fake as hell, you of all people should know that, considerin' how much sex we had. I'm pretty sure his small dick wouldn't do nufin' fer nobody."

"T. M. I." Jan says, but his twin continues, a little more calmly.

"An' the whole time we kissed, all I could do was compare 'im ta you, Juan. When I heard Logan on the stairs, I opened my eyes an' saw you. Not Danny. All I did was think a ya. An' how I wanted you ta be the one I was kissin'."

"Mhhmm. Keep goin'. Yes, nice story."

"I ain't the one that asked ta act like a fuckin' prostitute! I didn't ask ta be the one ta seduce either one a them! You didn't even say 'no sex' like 'Los did. Ya stayed shut!"

"Bu'chu agreed!"

"Yea, because my brothers an' my boyfriend asked me to," She says defeated. "an' I didn't want my cousin to do this alone. You're such a fuckin' idiot!"

"Both of you calm down! NOW!" At James booming voice, both Latinos turn their backs on each other, but their eyes keep wandering over to the other. "Now. We're goin' ta meet wit' the rest a the gang an' discuss how we're gon' ambush Hawke an' his crew. Hawke stole my money. An' I want it back." He goes in to big brother mode. "Now, I better hear that you kissed an' made up." The twenty-four year old walks over to the door with his younger brother following.

"B-bu-but-"

"Now." Both males leave as the couple stays quiet. "I don't hear any kissin'!" The oldest brunet sing-songs as he peeks in minutes later.

Both their arms are crossed. "Well..." Anna breathes out.

"Well, what?"

"I ain't kissin' ya 'til ya 'pologize. So, ya gonna 'pologize?"

""Polo- Fer what?"

"Are ya serious?" Anna's hands go up to rub her temples. "First ya call me a whore an' then ya accuse me a cheatin' an' then accuse me a lyin' an' then accuse me a wan'in' ta sleep around wit' other guys."

"Ta be real, I didn't call ya a hoe."

"Yes, ya did. You said I was 'too convincin'." She deadpans.

"Well, ya were." He argues back.

"Y'know what? Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck you an' all yer jealousy. Fuck you an' all yer insecurities. Just fuck you. I'm done. I don't give two shits anymore." She goes to walk back upstairs until Juan's word make her turn back around.

"It's like ya wanna break up! So, y'know what?! Fuck this shit too!" He turns around really fast, a few seconds away from leaving.

"Are you fu-CKIN' KIDDIN' ME?!" She finally lets the anger roll off, her body tensing. "YER THE ONE MAKIN' ME FUCKIN' SOUND LIKE THIS!" Before either of them know it, her fist disappears into the drywall, her pupils now fully dilated, making her look like she's possessed. Just then Juan knows he was in the wrong. Just then her brothers run back into the front room.

The Latina reaches behind her and has the Dessert Eagle pointing at Juan in less than a second. "Anna? Ba-" He reaches forward, but Anna flinches, causing his anger to skyrocket, but this time at himself.

"Babe? Baby?" She lets out an eerie chuckle. "Oh. Now I'm babe, again?" She says all to calmly, sending shivers down the Latino's spine.

As Anna stalks toward him, James and Jan Carlo grab a hold of the eighteen year old's hands, holding her back. "Get out, Taktiq." Juan stomps out the house and into Jan's car, and waits. "Baby girl, calm down." Tears begin to stream down the young adult's face. "Hey. Hey, it's just us. Yer brothers." Just then the Latina releases her hold on the gun and slumps down into her brother's arms, sobbing. "Shh, shh, it'll be alright." They both hold her until she pulls away.

"Im-ma jus' go t-ta bed." She says wiping her tears. "I-I-I'm just s-so tired of all th-is."

"Are ya sure ya don't want none of us ta stay wi'chu?" Jan asks again.

"No. Go. Go get yer shit back."

"A'ight, call us if ya need us."

"An' remember; lock the doors an' keep guard fer anythin'. Open the door fer no one but me 'r JC. Ok?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, big brother." Before they both leave Anna gives them each a hug and a kiss. "Good luck."


	7. Chapter 7

                        Anna's POV

It's been two weeks since my big fight with Juan, we haven't talked since. For the first week he completely avoided me, he wouldn't look at me or even talk about what happened, it hurt, and then finally last week he started blowing up my phone, Facebook, twitter, and even Instagram, with messages, but I'm not ready to talk to him for what he said, but at the same time I'm mad at myself for pulling the gun out on him. How can I lose all my control and aim a gun at my best friend? Anyways, ever since the day after the fight, me, Mami, Papa, Rome, and JC have been in PR visiting my grandma, my mom's mom, James couldn't come because he's the leader and he has to make sure everything is in order. She's so sick that we don't think she'll make it another week, and that hurts almost as bad. Right now we're at her house in Aguilita, Ponce. She wanted to spend her last days with her family at her house. What I hate the most is that she didn't tell us she was sick. Whenever me and Jan had the chance, we'd spend the whole summer with Mama, that's what we called her, and she'd tell us all these stories about Mami, about Tio Angel, and about her, when they were little.

"Mama, what's wrong? Porque no te estas mejorando?" I let a tear slip, but she wipes it away.

"Mi nina, no llores. No tengo much tiempo, solo quiero pensar en hora. Tengo mi familia, por fin conozco a mi nietecito, Roman, que mas necesito. Seria mejor si James vino pero, que yo puedo hacer?" She answers shakingly.

"Lo puedo poner en video-chat si lo quieres ver."

"Ay si, mi'jita." Jan sends a message to James warning him about the video-chat call.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Mama wanted to see you, so we chose the next best thing." I say as I face my phone to my grandma.

"Hola, Mama."

"Hola, mi'jo. Wow, come has crecido. Ya estas un hombre, James." James laughs.

"You haven't changed Mama. I missed you so much. Quisiera estar alli y quisiera que vieras a mi novio."

"Yo tambien, mi'jo. Como están los dos? Quisiera ver los a los dos."

"Bien, estamos bien."

"Babe, I'm home!"

James hold up his finger as there's shuffling in the background and Kendall appears in the back. "Kenny, come meet someone."

"Ok."

"Mama, este es mi novio, Kendall. Kendall, this is Mama, she's practically my grandma."

"Hola, señora."

"Hola, Mi'jito. Por favor llámame Mama. Wow, James, escogiste bien bueno. El es muy guapo." We all chuckle as Kendall looks a little confused.

"She said I chose good. That you're very handsome." That causes Kendall to blush and shy away.

"Gracias."

"Aw, babe. Don't be so shy."

"De nada." Mama's eyes slowly start to drop, falling asleep, something she does a lot more of now a days, so we start saying our goodbyes to James.

"Bye! See ya in a few days."

"See ya guys. Adios Mama." James and Kendall both say.

"Adios, Dios me los bendiga, mi'jitos. Te amo mucho. Besitos."

"Te amo mucho, Mama." James' eyes water a little as he sends her a big kiss. I know this is killing him to see abuelita like this and it's hurting him even more that he can't be here, he does a good job hiding the pain, but if you know where to look, you'll find it.

James and Kendall arrived just in time to see abuelita before she died a few days later, September 7th, 2014, and her funeral was three days after. I had to speak at the funeral, and so did Mami, Papi, Juan, and my aunts, cousins, and my aunts' husbands/boyfriends, they weren't my uncles, I only had one uncle and he died three years ago, due to cancer, just like Mama. I'll admit, I cried during my speech, especially when I brought up the stories she told us, Jan even cried, but still came up and hugged me. We both cried during everyone else's speeches, but mostly at what Mami and Jan said and the thought of what Tio Angel and Titi Leticia would have said if they were still alive. Me and Jan had the honor of carrying Mama in the casket, down to the plot, saying our final goodbye to the woman who helped raise me and my twin brother. What broke my heart, and everyone else's the most was when they lowered her casket into the ground, Rome was sobbing, shouting "I want Mama. Get me my Mama." and "Te amo, Mama." over and over again. Even though he met her a couple weeks ago, he still got attached to her quickly.

This is a day I'll never forget.

 

 

 

 

A few days after the funeral we went home. I couldn't take all the sadness around here, we couldn't stand the sad looks on people's faces, we had to leave. When I finally got home on the 14th, at around 3:26 am, I locked myself into my room and finally turned on my phone.

Messages: Anna why don't you pick up the fuckin' phone! Sept. 10 at 8:35 pm

Im sorry for yelling the other day. I had a little too much to drink. I'm just so tired. Please talk to me. Sept. 12 at 1:28 am

Instagram: (A pictures of us together) "I know I fucked up, baby, but please, I want us to go back to the way it was." 8h

Voice mail: "Fine. Fuck you too then! At least I knew you were lookin' at all my messages, but now, you're ignorin' me completely!" Sept. 7 at 3:19 pm

"Oh shit! Babe, I heard 'bout Mama. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just... I need to know that we can work this out. I need to know how I can fix this. Please!" Sept 8 at 10:47 pm

"Baby, please don't go, don't let me go. I need you in my arms, lying on top of me 'r under me, next to me. In my life. I can't be wit'ou'chu. I'm so so so sorry fer the shit I said. Nut'in' an' no one in this world means anythin' ta me wit' out you here. Just... Ple-ase!... Please tell me what I have ta fuckin' do, Baby. Ple-ease. I love you Annie." Sept. 13 at 8:54 pm

I still didn't talk to Juan even after I finally decides to look at all the messages, voice mails, tweets, and pictures. After the last voicemail I almost called him back, he sounded so broken and depressed, but I didn't. I'm too heartbroken right now, Rome's words playing over and over again and finally seeing Jan cry making it worse, but most of all, I can't seem to forgive myself for making Juan sound like that.

 

 

 

 

A few hours of sleep kind of helped, but as soon as I woke up in the afternoon, Jan, Jay Dee, Kia, Kenny, Loges, and James are down in the living room. A few days ago, Steve and Michael got jumped by guys from Wild Boys and a note was left for James.

"What's it say?" Logan asks.

James sighs and finally decides to open it."'I know, I'm a little late, but I'm sorry for your loss James, Rascal, and Anna. And yes, I do know who you are, Princess. -Caw!'" Immediately James has Logan, Kendall, and JC call or text everyone that we're having a meeting tonight. "We need a plan to get Hawke."

 

 

 

 

                                    AT THE WAREHOUSE

Once everyone's here and settled, my big brother get's down to business. "Hawke knows 'bout Babygirl. Which also means, he knows 'bout ev'ryone a yer pa'tners. So we need to find a way to keep Anna, Crystal an' the babies, Kiara, Aaliyah, an everyone else who's not a member of this gang, safe." James pauses for a second. "Hawke doesn't mind playing dirty, now that he knows about my baby sister, an' possibly everyone else, he would try to used any of you as leverage to get to me."

"I think I'll be pretty safe." James is about to speak, but I cut him off. "I decided, I'm going to Penn State. I start school in a few days, gotta leaves tomorrow. Might as well do sut'in' wit' my life than stayin' here constantly worryin' 'bout ev'ryone. Like, don't get me wrong, I'll still worry, but at least I got school ta distract me, fer a lil' while."

"Are you sure you'll be safe?"

"Yes, Big Brother. As safe as I can be in a new place, by myself, three an' a half hours away from home." She sighs. "I got my guns an' blade packed an' ready ta go along wit' me. I'll be fine."

"You mean Rascal's not goin' wit'cha?"

"JC's goin' ta the community college like 15 mins away." We continue on with the meeting, figuring out where everyone will go or in some cases stay hidden.

 

 

 

 

After the meeting though, that was a different story. I went to my mom's house to pack up a few things. I live with James now, but some of my stuff is still here. So I packed up a comforter and some sheets, a few picture frames of me and my family, the guys, my girls, and one of me and Juan. I can't leave this one. Then there's a knock on the door downstairs.

"Entra!" My mom says as she finishes doing the laundry. "Hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí. Como estas mi'jo." I ignore the rest of the conversation and finish stuffing the big ass comforter in the right box.

When I finish, Juan's standing at my door with a broken look in his eyes as he sees the boxes packed. I shake my head and go back to packing. I'm still mad at him, I won't be the one to break, I don't care. Ok, well, maybe I do. Just a little... Ok, maybe a lot... I hate to admit it, but he's still my baby, always will be... But c'mon, he called me a whore, a cheater, and a liar. Who wouldn't be pissed? Don't ask me how, because I don't know, but the next thing I know, I hear two doors shut and a car drive off, then I feel his hands around my waist, turning me to face him. I open my mouth to yell at him, but he cuts me off with a shake of his head. His hands on the small of my back and on my cheek. I try to pull away, but he pulls me flush against him and decides to kiss my neck. I try to keep pushing, but the fight quickly starts to leave my body.

-Don't give in.- I tell myself, but it's no use. I'm so tired of fighting with him, I'm so sick of the arguing, of the glaring at each other in silence. I miss those days just being with him and not worrying so much about others interfering. Most importantly, I miss my baby. That's why I give in and let him take control. Soon enough we're both naked, lying on my old bed, rutting against each other. No words spoken to each other, the only thing that leave either of our lips are moans of pleasure. After a few minutes of grinding our hips together, he moves down my body leaving kisses, until he reaches the right spot and begins to lick around, sucking and scraping his teeth against all the right places. My fingers lace into his hair causing him to moan, and me to push him closer. I push Juan away when I feel like I'm getting close and I wipe at his mouth before I pull him into a quick deep, passionate, and aggressive kiss. In the middle of our kiss his fingers circle my entrance making me so wet and moan, but I reach out quickly and stop him before he can slip one in. Shaking my head at his confused expression, I let go of his hand, make him lift up just a little, and grab onto his large thick and throbbing member, placing it at my entrance. I wrap my legs around his waist and push myself up.

We both pant as he slips in. "Fuu-uuuuh." When I can't take all the pain I pause my movements. Juan's letting me take the lead.

-Fuckin' damnit! I forgot how big he is.- I try to breathe in and out and so does he. Minutes pass when I finally decide to move. Instead of taking the steady pace I've been taking, I just thrust up with all the force I can muster up, until he's completely inside of me. I moan out in pain. "Ah. Shiii-iit." My eyes getting watery.

"Fuuuh." Juan moans, biting my shoulder, but I don't give him time to register what I did before fucking up on his dick. I don't care that this'll hurt later, I need him so bad right now. Especially when realization hits me that I won't be seeing him on a daily bases for the next three months. With that I slow my place down just a tiny bit, and begin to lick and suck at his earlobe and neck. After ten minutes of doing this I lower myself down to the bed and let Juan take charge. Instead of taking the fast pace I was taking, his thrusts are deep and rough, but slow, just how I like it.

"Fuuuu-" My moans are cut off buy a pair of soft yet sloppy kisses. For some reason this isn't enough for me. I need more.

"Shiii-iit. Uhh. More." Juan sits up without detaching himself and bringing me up to sit in his lap. He thrusts up quickly causing me to moan in pleasure from the new angle. "Yes! Just like that!" I match my own thrusts with his, fucking up and down on his dick.

"Oh, fuck. An-"

"I'm close too. Oh... oh shit! Kiss me. Touch me." I drop down with force. "Do sut'in'. NOW." I grit my teeth. I immediately feel his lips on mine and his hands roaming all over my body, which soon enough land on my ass. He grabs on to it, knowing that I like it when he grabs my ass and holds on tight while I ride his dick. We let it all go not even a minute later, but we don't stop at all. I push him on his back and keep thrusting. I'm tired, but I don't care. I need this. I need him. But I'm not going to admit it out loud.

 

 

 

 

                      Juan's POV

-Anna's leavin' tomorrow.- Is all I think about. So after the meeting is over, I drive over to Mama Lydia's house to see if Anna's there. When I knock Lydia and I talk for a few minutes before she says she'll give us some privacy and leaves with Roman. By the time she's out the door, I'm already in Anna's room. She turns around and stares at me. -She's so fuckin' beautiful. But she's leavin', ya fucked up, now ya gotta fix it.- Before I know it, we're on the bed, Anna thrusting up on my dick. -God, fuck, this feels so good.- She let's me take over. I can see she needs this and so do I. -I missed her so much, I know I fucked up, but I want us ta go back the the way things was before. I'm tired a fightin'. Tired a arguin'. Tired a' not bein' able ta hear her talkin' ta me.- So I go slow, but rough. Just how she likes it, knowing this could be the last time I see her like this in a while. - **But ya can't not have sex.** I ain't gonna cheat. Not on her. Not on my baby. I won't ever do sut'in' like that ta my Queen. She'll always be mines, even if she don't want to be. God, I hope she'd still wanna be mines.-

"Shiii-iit. Uhh. More." She breathes out. I sit up with me still inside my baby. I thrust up really fast causing a loud lustful moan to slip from her lips thanks to the new angle. "Yes! Just like that!" We figure out a new rhythm, I fuck up and she slams down on my dick. -I can't take this. I gettin' close.-

Instead my words come out strangled. "Oh, fuck. Ann-"

"I'm close too. Oh... oh shit! Kiss me. Touch me." That's brings me a little bit closer to my release. "Do sut'in'. NOW." She grits out. I grab onto her ass and at the same time my lips meet her's in a heated kiss. I know she likes having her ass grabbed and squeezed while riding me. -I'll admit it, I like doin' it to her. Makes her more confident an' more freaky in bed.- Instead of stopping when we both reach our climaxes, we keep going. She then pushes me on my back and continues to roll her hips. Her back arched, breath ghosting over my lips, as loud moans slip out, and her loose hair pulled to the side and hands roaming my chest. After a while we take a break to get something to eat. W we walk downstairs not caring about clothes. Anna makes us both sandwiches and we sit down and eat at the table, but we don't speak to each other. -Just wanna hear 'er voice. Her moanin' ain't enough. I want actual talkin'.- Once I take my last bite to tell her that, Anna pushes my plate away, turns my chair around, shoves my dick in her mouth, before I let anything out. "Ohh. Stop... We gotta go... Back upstairs... Before someone comes back." Right when I feel I'm gonna burst, she pulls off, and stands up. She checks if the doors and windows are locked before sitting back down in her chair with her knees to her chest, her head resting on her knees. In a few seconds I'm kneeling in front of her.

"Wha-" I pull her legs over my shoulder and dive into eating her out. At first I start off licking my way around playing with her. "Sss... Ahh... Ma', dame ma'." She moans out, so I do. I lick, suck, and use my teeth giving her what she likes. "Yess." I shove two fingers in her. "Ah... fuck!" Curling and thrusting my fingers in quickly and roughly. -You wanna tease me. Then I'm gonna tease you.- I can tell she's lost in all the pleasure when she throws her head back, buries her fingers in my hair, and wraps her legs around my shoulders tightly. I shove another finger in and continue to abuse her hole. Once I feel her tense around my fingers I know she's close. I lift my head, stopping my mouth completely, but continue curling my fingers. Yet she's so out of it that she doesn't even notice. I slowly unwrap her legs and pull her hands out of my hair. -Yup, still nut'in'.- I slowly stand up and slow my pace down. "Shit. Gettin'... Close... Jay." Without any warning I pull my fingers out and make my way to the stairs.

 

 

 

 

                   Anna's POV

It takes me a few seconds to realize that Juan isn't in front of me anymore. "Son of a bitch." I whisper to myself and get up. -He's so gonna pay fer that.- So instead of going back in bed when I go back upstairs, I go straight to my bathroom. I can feel his eyes on me. I turn on the faucet and let the warm water run. I shut the faucet off when it's almost halfway filled and get in, reveling in the warmth. My hands roaming and touching my body, causing me pleasure, and at the same moment I hear footsteps approaching the tub. I open my eyes and see that Juan's hovering over me, but I don't stop. I just turn my head and send an innocent look, that causes him to move. His lips land on mine and we start making out. I pull him into the tub, lying flush against me as I wrap my legs around him. Both of our hands all over each others' bodies, not wanting to separate. But when we do, he moves down to my neck. Before I move down to his neck, I open my eyes, and spot my shower dildo on the shelf right above my head and get an idea.

I lick the shell of his ear, blow on it slightly and whisper, "Fuck, Danny." in his ear. He pulls away quickly and looks at me. -Yes. This is gonna be exciting.-

"What'd ya say?" I can see the steam leaving his ears.

"I said 'Fuck, Taktiq'."

"No ya didn't, ya said 'Fuck, Danny."

"Juan, I'm pretty sure I know what I said."

"I'm pretty sure I know what I heard and I heard you say fuckin Danny. As in Danny Fuckin' Lopez!" -Yes. It's workin'.- I pretend to cower away and I can tell he bought it because he pulls me closer to him.

"What's my name?"

"Taktiq?"

"No. What's my name?"

"Jay?"

"No!"

"Juan?"

"No!" I don't understand, what he wants me to say. "What's. My. Name?!"

-What the hell does he want me to- Ooh. OH!- "Papi."

"That's right. An' what should Papi do ta ya fer disrespectin' 'im like that?" I try to touch him. "Ah, ah. No touchin' Papi 'til you earn his respect."

"I'm sorry, Papi."

"Sorry won't cut it." I let out a fake whimper. -I love it when he gets like this.-

"Please, forgive me Papi. I'll do anythin'. Please, Papi." I see his eyes wander around the bathroom and he get's this mischievous glint in them. -Yes, Juan. I'll do anything you ask.-

"Alright. Fuck this, but you can't touch yourself, and it has to be from behind." He hands me the dildo and I scramble to get to my feet, excited, but to him I hope it looks like desperation to get forgiven. "Stand over the rim. With one leg on each side." I go to put lube on it, but Juan stops me. "No lube." -Ok. Well, this is gonna hurt. C'mon, that shit's thick and long as hell.-

I stick it on the rim of the tub and slowly push my ass down on it. "Fuck." I continue to push until it's all the way in. When I practically have my vagina and ass to the rim, seated, I look at Juan.

"What're ya waitin' fer?" He asks.

I give him the puppy dog look. "Can I hold on ta sut'in', Papi?"

"Yes. You can." I spread my legs and place my hands on the tub and move forward, my vagina rubbing against the tub with ease. I bit my lip harder as I push back against the fake penis. "I wanna hear you." I let go of my bottom lip and move again.

"Shit." I breathe slowly. "P-Papiii!"

"That's right. Say my name. Who do you belong to?"

"You. Fuu-uuck!"

"Faster." I roll my hips and speed up my pace. "Who do you belong to?" Thrusting up and down.

"You! I belong to you, Papi!" -I'll always be yers, baby. Nut'in'll change that, Juan.-

I move as fast as I can, which isn't much, considering the rim is four inches wide, and I have a door in front of me. "Papi, gimme more, please. I need you to touch me."

"Why should I?"

I continue to push back and forth, grinding hard against the tub and dildo. "I been... a bad girl, Papi. I need... to learn my lesson."

"Stop." And I do. "Now, get it off the tub, then take it out slowly. I wanna hear you." I take it off the tub first, leaning forward, then begin to pull it out slowly.

"Fuck! Yes, yes, yes." I accidentally push it back in my ass again. "Ahh, shit! Mmm."

"I said. Out."

"I'm sorry, Papi." I whimper. "So good. Shit. Fuck, fuck... fuuuck." I whimper again, but this time because of the empty feeling.

 

 

 

 

                     Juan's POV

-Fuck that was hot. I love it when she calls me Papi.- I take the dildo away from her when she stands up and shove three of my fingers inside her. -Her pussy's tight.-

She pushes down on them when I stop. "Papi, so good." Her hands try to find a place to put them, so she puts them on my biceps.

"Stop it. Now." But when she keeps going, I rip my hand away. "Get on the bed. Now." With a pout she does as she's told. -I would kiss it off, but she brought up Danny. Fuckin' douchebag. Now she's gonna pay fer that.- All night. That's how long I stay inside of her, both of us shouting, moaning, and screaming out each other's names and our own pleasures. When I came over it was almost six, we fucked all night until we fell asleep at three in the morning. The moment we knocked out, her wrapped in my arms. I wake up a nine in the morning with my arms around her waist and her back towards my chest and I get a phone call from the crew. "Yea, man. I'll be right there." I leave a note for Annie for when she wakes up. -Fuuuck, I don't know how to feel right now. I mean, yea, we never actually broke up, and last night, oh last night, but we didn't exactly make up. We fucked, yea, but that doesn't mean we're cool. And to add to that, she leaves later today. Fuck, we didn't even sit down and have a conversation about this.- He sighs. -This shit's got me fucked in all kinds a ways.-

 

 

 

 

                  Anna's POV

We fall asleep together, but it feels different, like I forgot to do something. -I'll figure it out later.- I wake up at eleven in the morning and when I turn towards the right side of my bed I don't see Juan or his clothes anywhere. The bed is empty and my boxes are missing, I sigh and go to turn back, but something catches my eye. On the pillow next to mine there's a note and I grab it and sit up to read it.

_Morning, Annie._

_Went to go help look for Hawke. I packed the boxes into your car so you won't have to do them yourself later. Have fun with the whole college experience thing._

_-Love Juan_

I drop the note back onto my lap and drop back on my own pillow and sigh. -God, why the fuck did I do that last night? Now ev'rythin's so fucked up. But it felt soooo good. I miss him so much.- I sigh again and then get up to take a shower, though I do struggle a little to walk correctly.


End file.
